


Australian Love Affair

by Babsie101



Series: The ALA trilogy [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babsie101/pseuds/Babsie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 12 teenagers are together for too long. See what happens when strange relationships form in my story Australian Love Affair. Follow me on Wattpad at Babsie101, and tell me anything I can change or improve on I'm always open to advice just please no hate, remember this is fiction none of it is real. (although some of us want it to be) Keep that in mind and also if you manage to make it all the way to the end of the book and you want more, check out book two Stories of the Unseen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad at Babsie101, and tell me anything I can change or improve on I'm always open to advice just please no hate, remember this is fiction none of it is real. (although some of us want it to be) Keep that in mind and also if you manage to make it all the way to the end of the book and you want more, check out book two Stories of the Unseen

Ashton's POV  
This tour felt like it would never end. The lads and I are so grateful it is over we finally get to see our families. This is going to be great. I wonder if Abby is going to remember me. I mean, we have known each other since kindergarten. Luke walked up next to me. "Hey, you excited to get home?" Luke asked. "Yeah. I've been waiting to get home so I can go see..... my mom I guess." Darn it. I totally screwed that up. "Who is she?" Uh oh. He knows. "What are you talking about?" I say, trying so hard not to give anything away. "I know you aren't that excited to see your mom. I can tell it's to see a girl, so who is she? Is it that girl you were texting the whole time we were on tour" What am I supposed to say? A girl I have had a crush on since the last week of summer? No. Then he would try and find out if she likes me and then ask her out for me. "Yeah. She's a friend." A friend. What was I thinking? She's more than that. She's my neighbor, my best friend, and my crush. "Uh huh, sure. I wanna meet her." I replied, "That's not going to work. She's probably not even home." What is wrong with me? I just keep making him even more suspicious with every word I say. Come on words. Come out right this time. "Sure. Maybe you could bring her to practice tomorrow then." Crap. He's determined to meet her. What am I going to do? I was just going to say hi to my mom, get in the car, go to the store, get roses, and ask her out. But now, Luke thinks she is my friend. So, I can't do that. Well I can but it will be hard. And later just say that we can't stand to be apart and then take her on tour with us I hope the boys like her cause I don't want to force them into liking her. This will be perfect I can do this I just have to get around Luke's suspicions for the next four or five hours so I can get my dreams to come true. This girls is all I could think about.  
Abby's POV  
I'm so excited Ashton Is almost here so I'm going his house to surprise him I wonder what he will say when he gets here will he be happy to see me or will he like totally ignore me. He is like so perfect and I have had a crush on him since he welcomed me to the neighborhood because his mom made him go make friends with me and I'm kinda glad she did. Then later I found that he was going to my kinder class too. From then we were inseparable we walked to school and home everyday. Ahhhh those were the days. *Phone buzzes* its Ashton it reads 'hey I'm coming home today I have a surprise for you I'll be there in fifteen minutes' I text back 'great I can't wait I have a surprise for you too oh and don't put me first go see your mom then u can come next door and see me' I was lying I'll see him at his house not mine 'ok see u then I can't wait' Wait did that say he was going to be home in fifteen minutes I'm not ready. I hurry and take a shower put on my make up and dress in my prettiest dress and oh no he's going to be there in less than five minutes I gotta go. I get out the door just as his car was rounding the corner I ran across the lawn him and I have spent whole days on just hanging out and messing around when I reached the door it was open and I yell "He's almost here someone turn of the lights I'll lock the door and everyone else hide." I hide under the table next to the door so when he walks a little ways in I can sneak up and scare him. I text him 'hey sorry I'm not at my house something came up I'll  
see you soon' I feel so bad for lying to him. Ashton walks in on his phone. The all of a sudden my phone vibrates it scares me and I jump and hit my  
head on the table. A curious Ashton of course looked under the table. "Surprise" I say with an embarrassed look on my face and I know I'm blushing so hard. He helps me out from under the table and I turned on the lights "You guys can come out now he found me out." Ashton grabbed my hand what a beautiful feeling to have his hand in mine and he ran into his room. "So how have you been?" He asked me "Good I guess it's hard not having your best friend there with you." I say joking around but Ashton doesn't look like he was joking "Yeah about that I wanted to....." He was interrupted by someone giggling under the bed out of curiosity we both look it's his little brother Harry. The came out and yelled "surprise big brover" Ashton smiled that smile that I missed so much. "Come here little guy" he pulled Harry into a big hug then said "Go play I'll be out in a little while" and Harry being as little as he is said "Why" Ashton looked over at me with a devilish smile then looks back at Harry and says "We're talking about big kid stuff" Harry's eyes got big then he turned and ran as fast as those little legs could carry him yelling "ewwwwww big kid stuff" we both look at each other laughing then Ashton leaned in and kissed me he after pulled back and said "Sorry I...." Then he walked out of the room without saying anything else was it my fault?


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton's POV  
What did I just do? I just went right ahead and kissed her. And then I just ran out. I was ready to ask her and Harry ruined my chance with unnecessary adorable ness though he deserve it what with me being on tour for so long. I know what I'll do I'll get her to come to band practice not just because of Luke but to ask her on a date this Friday. I'll drive to the store and get some flowers and ooh maybe one of those little teddy bears holding a balloon that says stuff like I love you and other stuff like that. Ok maybe that wasn't so bad. This will be perfect. I plop down on the couch and I wonder if Abby is ok she hasn't been out in a while. When she finally comes out she grabs her bag and says bye to everyone but me I understand. But I won't let her leave like that I run out after her but instead of going to her house I get into my car to go to the store to pick up stuff for her. When I get there I instantly go the the roses and pick out the reddest freshest roses and then I go to look for a little bear but they only had big ones I guess she'll have something to cuddle with to remind her of me when I go back on tour in a few months. When I get to the counter to check out the lady smiled at my purchase. Then she looked up and realized it was me Ashton from 5sos and she tried not to freak out I asked her "Do you want a picture or an autograph" she looked up in surprise blushed and nodded yes she handed me her phone and I took a few selfies then I took a couple with her and I was on my merry way. I can't wait to see Abby's face when I tell her I love her maybe instead of asking her at her house I'll take her practice and ask her there in front of the boys to make them jealous because none of them have girlfriends. I'm at her house what if she says no what if she doesn't want to come to my practice with me? Erg I have to stop freaking myself out. I can do this. I knock softly on the door I hope she heard me. Within moments she answers the door she looks surprise that it's me. "I'm sorry for earlier." I say "I didn't take mean to be rude or anything I..." She stops me "it's fine" I'm so relieved "So what's up" what I can't visit my best friend" she smiles "Well..." She said with a devilish smile "oh stop anyway do you want to come watch me practice with the band?" please say yes please say please she sighed "fine" oh thank god I was about to have a heart attack. "Let's go then" I say she slips on some shoes and comes with me to my car. "You ready?" I say "ready as I'll ever be" and we're off.  
Abby's POV  
When we arrive at the studio I grab my bag and before I can even turn around Ashton has already opened my door for me "What was that for?" I ask he smiles and walks in the door. All of a sudden I hear someone yelling I run in and Michael Calum and Luke are on the floor with darts around then and Ashton has a nerf gun pointed at me. "Don't move and nobody gets hurt" he says I put my arms up and say "Please sir don't shoot I don't know anything I swear please" he gives me a smile and puts his gun down and says "fine but you won't get off as easy next time." I can't help but laugh. Then the boys get up and I put my stuff down when I turn around all the boys are crowding me "Hey Ashton who's the chick?" Michael rudely asks "Guys this is Abby" Ashton said "Is this her" Luke said? "Yes" Her? Luke looks at me and says "We can talk later" what does he mean "Alright lads let's get on with practice." Calum said then "and let's make it a good one for Abby" Luke looks straight at me What am I supposed to do so I smiled at him then they started. They played Don't Stop, Heartache On The Big Screen, Voodoo Doll, 18, they played a couple others that I don't remember and then last the played She Looks So Perfect my favorite song. I sing every lyric to every song. I love this part, she looks so perfect standing there then Ashton stops and makes everyone else stop as well "I feel something is missing" he said then he ran out of the studio the boys just looked around, after he ran out Luke started his way towards me "So I heard from a little birdie that Ashton..." He was interrupted by ashton waking back in with roses. He hands them to me. Then he stood back and said "something is still missing" he once again ran out and brought back in a huge teddy bear holding a heart. Then he runs out again and comes back in with a sharpie and writes something on the bear's heart then he steppes back and said "that's better" he handed me the sharpie and walked back to his drum set. I look around and all the boys are smiling and Luke says to Ashton "I knew it" then turns to start to play She Looks So Perfect I turn the bear around and it reads 'like me' then it has yes and no to be circled I try something devious. I circle no when I turn it back around he reads it and it He looks disappointed then I turn it back to face me and I write 'I love you' when he reads it he has the biggest smile on his face ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton's POV  
She said yes! I can't believe it this perfectly beautiful girl said yes to me! "See I knew you had a crush" Luke said after She Looks So Perfect. Thankfully Abby didn't hear him. After practice as I pack up my stuff the boys except Luke once again are crowding around Abby. This time they are all being nice ant trying to get to know her "hey every day after practice we go for pizza wanna come?" Michael asked then Calum added "that would be great then maybe we could go to the movies." Abby being as adorable as she is replied "sure sounds like fun what movie are we going to see?" Luke responded "we can decide when we get there." This is going to be great the boys already love her. "I wanna sit next to Abby" exclaimed Michael "me too" Calum said wait what about me? "I think Ashton wants to sit next to her" Luke piped in "Well if both Michael and Calum want to sit with Abby that's fine she can sit on my lap" Abby looked at me nodded and blushed. Why does she have to be so damn hot? "PIZZA TIME!! Come on! Ashton we're taking your car it will fit the four I mean five of us" he said looking at Abby. "Can't we sit for a little while longer I'm tired I don't want to walk." Abby said whining "You don't have to." Michael said just then Michael came over picked Abby up and walked out the door Abby was giggling and Calum was following behind with the bear and roses I finish picking up my stuff I turn around and I run right into Luke. "I knew there was a girl you liked why were you so hesitant to tell me?" Do I tell  
￼him the truth yes I should be able to trust him with this information after I already asked her out. "I didn't want you to hunt her down to tell her that I liked her I was already planning on doing that." Luke has a surprised face on and said "what me I wouldn't do such a thing to one of my closest friends." Then he pauses and says "Well maybe I would but hey can you blame me you texted her during the whole tour you didn't even text your mom as much as you texted her." Erg sometimes he can be so annoying "Whatever can we just go I'm so hungry and it's my car so I kinda have to drive." We finally leave when I get out to the car I see that Michael and Calum have taken Abby into the backseat and they all are having a great time laughing and telling stories. When I get in the car Michael asked Abby "Ok here's another question who is your favorite superhero?" Abby thinks for a second then blurts out "Batman definitely batman." That's my favorite too it's funny how much we are alike. Luke hops in the front and turns on the radio "Oh I love this song" Abby said and started singing "Me too" exclaimed Michael, Calum, and Luke at the same time then I had to join in or be a stick in the mud. We all sang in our silliest voices to One Direction's Steal My Girl from their new album four. It's fun being with friends who don't care how weird you are and they accept it.  
Abby's POV  
This is so much fun I just met Michael and Calum and I feel like I've known them for forever. And I don't think Luke is to fond of me it's like he knows something I don't know. When we finally get to Pizza Hut everyone sits down and Ashton goes to order. Just as he leaves Luke starts talking to me "Ashton couldn't stop talking about you on tour. I don't doubt him asking you out it was about time. He said that even though you are our biggest fan he was yours." Michael gives him a dirty look "Don't listen to him Abby but it's true." Really he thought of me that much I wonder if he knows I thought of him just as much. I don't want to say that to them because Luke is here and I don't want him telling Ashton I can tell him myself. Ashton walks up with a box of pizza Hawaiian my favorite. "Alright everyone got plates" Ashton asked "plates what are those" Michael exclaimed as he grabbed a piece of pizza taking a bite. I laugh. "Can u pass me a slice" Calum said to me "How about no, I'm just kidding of course" he smiled and passed me his plate. After we were all done we made our way to the theater.on the way there we sing Dark Horse by Katy Perry at the top of our lungs. She we finally got there Calum walked up to the ticket counter and got us tickets to go see the new hunger games movie I love the books so much. We then went up to get snacks we got two large buckets of popcorn to share and we each got a candy I got sour patch. When we got into the theater I sat down Ashton sat next to me next to him was Luke and Calum and Michael We're fighting over the seat next to me. All of a sudden I feel two arms wrap around my waist and then I'm on Ashton's lap. Luke scoots over one seat Michael sat to my left and Calum to my right. Finally the movie is starting. I've already seen this movie twice but I wanted to spend time with Ashton and the other boys.  
Time skip  
I wake up on Ashton's bed. How did I get here? How did I sleep through my favorite movie? Where's Ashton? And how did I sleep from like seven at night to eight in the morning? I get up and I almost step on Ashton sleeping on the floor next to the bed. At the end of the bed is some clothes to change into a 5sos t-shirt and a pair of swears they fit me well. Is this Ashton's it smells like him. I look around and there's Michael and Calum on the floor not too far away they all look so cozy. And they don't even look as crazy and wild as they are when they're awake. They actually look like little angels I creep out of the room and down the stairs to find that the couch is taken by Luke watching tv erg I have to go through another one of his Ashton talks. I grab my phone from the charger in the living room and plop down on the couch I look down at my phone trying to ignore him maybe he wound talk to me. "Hey I'm sorry about yesterday I  
didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I just thought you should know he was thinking about you." Dang it now I feel bad for wanting to ignore him. "It's ok we both took things wrong I thought you were a mean dude b up you are actually kinda cool you know for apologizing most guys wouldn't even acknowledge they did anything." Just then I hear from the top of the stairs "Last one to the bottom makes breakfast." Then loud foot stomps came down the stairs Michael first Calum second the Ashton came down the stairs slowly after. "Haha Ashton has to make breakfast" I say teasing. "Yep and it's going to be good chef Ashton here makes an amazing breakfast no matter what it is" Michael said licking his lips I could tell he was hungry. "I wouldn't know he never made me breakfast" I say "Really after all the time you guys have been friends?" Calum asked I nod


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton's POV  
After we get out of the car Michael Calum and Abby are linked at the arms and are giving her a grand tour of the house. Luke and I decide on starting to unload the car. We unload the food first so it won't spoil. Then we unload Abby's stuff we already took her bed in earlier so if we don't get done by tonight she has something to sleep on. "Your room is sandwiched between mine and Ashton's" Michael said as we walk in "yeah and we wanted to give you the biggest room because you had both your stuff and your parents stuff." Calum said with an enormous smile. "And this Abby is the most important room in the whole house... the kitchen" of course that's Michael for you. "And because we already have an amazing cook..." Michael said looking at me "you will never set foot in this kitchen unless to get food from Ashton or one of the boys. We are at your service not the other way around" I smiled. Now I can be able to cook more meals for Abby. "Thank you guys so much." Abby said "we just want to make you as happy as we can cause when you're sad we're sad" Calum said first with a smile then with a frown. Abby giggled and Calum returned to a smile. "That's what we are looking for" I am so glad that they like her especially now after what happened. "Abby just sit down on your bed and tell us where to put boxes." Luke said surprisingly nice "Sounds good to me" I said looking at Abby she rolled her eyes "Ok if I have too" then she looked back at me and winked.  
Michael's POV  
"Hey Ashton now that you are her boyfriend and all does that mean the spot for her best friend is open?" I ask with by biggest puppy dog eyes then Calum did the same "Yeah if it's open I wanna be her BFF." He said then Ashton said "if Abby wants one of you to be her best friend you should ask her not me I mean I can't choose who she likes more although I have a feeling" he leads over to Luke and whispers something "Your right she has shone more affection towards wait should I tell them who it is?" Why does he do this to me "no we should let Abby decide it would be only fair" that's not fair I want to know if my chances are better that Calum's. I guess I'll have to be extra good to her. I know I'll make dinner tonight. And it will be a good one. When I turn around Calum is on his way inside carrying two boxes so I decide to one up him I run in and grab the dolly Ashton uses to transport his drums and I load it with four boxes. Ha who's better now. I take the dolly inside and bring it into Abby's room. Calum is already in there in line behind Luke waiting instructions on where the boxes are to be located. And Ashton is in the corner working on a box that's labeled vanity. I guess he is staying in here to help her get stuff put away. When Calum notices I'm here he gives me a dirty look for one upping him. Luke heads out the room and in Calum's nicest voice said here Abby I brought in your stuffed animals and pillows so you are comfortable." Then he looked over at me with a smug smile "Why thank you Would you mind unpacking them onto my bed?" She said with a sweet smile "No I don't  
mind at all." After Calum left the room I walked to the foot of her bed with the dolly and said "Leave it to Calum to be lazy and bring in the lightest boxes." She smiled "Well at least he brought something in at all" I smile I look at the boxes I brought in one is labeled wardrobe,  
another makeup, one labeled fragile glass collection, and the last one is Abby❤Ashton this  
must hold memories. I show each one to Abby and when I show her the one that says Abby❤Ashton she blushed and told me to hand it to Ashton to put away. I'm so glad Ashton likes her if he didn't ask her during practice I would've made my move at Pizza Hut. But I think it would be better she is with Ashton they are a really cute couple. After I leave the room I hear Abby giggling and Ashton yelling something I set the dolly down and like Luke and Calum I run to her room to see what was going on. She was laughing at something in the memory box. "Damn it Abby you scared me I thought you were going to die from laughter" I say she smiles then she picked up something out of the box.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby's POV  
I'm so glad I'm here with the boys I feel more at home here than I did anywhere else I have ever been. I also love that both Michael and Calum are fighting over being my new BFF because  
Ashton no longer holds that position. I pull a little treasure chest from a box labeled Abby ❤ ️ Ashton it has a lock on it. "Hey Ashton didn't you give this to me in the tenth grade?" I ask "Yeah and you wore the keys to it for years but then suddenly they disappeared." Huh I wonder What's in it I never opened it "I just realized I never opened it because I was to scared of what was inside. Because I had just broke up with that one guy and you gave this to me the next day" Ashton looks at me puzzled "I knew back then you had a crush on me and I didn't want a relationship just yet." I look around then Ashton says "If you want to know what's in there, Michael go get the wire cutters from the garage." Michael walks out and comes back within a minute or two. "These?" Michael asked "yes hand them to Abby." He walks over and hands them to me. I try as hard as I can to try and break the lock then I feel Ashton's hands wrap around mine. "Ready on three... one... two... three" we both squeezed on the players and the lock broke. I smiled "thank you." I slowly open the box to reveal a little teddy bear like the one Ashton gave me yesterday holding a heart. It says 'he don't matter we do' I start to cry. The other boys come over to the end of the bed wondering what's wrong I stand up and walk over to Ashton and burry my face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I just..." He holds me closer and says "It's ok you love it and that's all that matters." I then feel Michael hug me then Calum and then Luke. I break the hug and walk over to my bed "Ok enough with the tears let's get back to work." Michael piped in "We're already done." I look around the room "wow that was fast." I see that there are still some boxes to unpack. I get up off the bed "everyone line up" they line up and all salute me "sir yes sir." They all say in unison then Michael says "I mean ma'am" then Calum said "What he said ma'am." I giggle and walk up and down the line "ok Michael..." He steps forward "go over and make the bed" I say standing in front of him. "Calum go put the clothes on hangers and put them in the closet." Then I walk over to Luke "go organize the vanity. Make up in the drawer and the perfume and brushes lined up on the table." Last but not least instant in front of Ashton he can't help but smile "Ashton put away the box labeled Abby heart Ashton" his smile grew larger then I walked over to the center of the room. They all are working so hard. "Hey guys" I say and they all turn with a smile. "Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me" then Michael walks over and hugs me and says "Anything for Ashton's boo" I look over at Ashton and he is blushing harder than I have ever seen him blush. After Michael went back to doing his job I say "Then after I'll order pizza." Michael turned around. His eyes grew  
￼￼￼  
larger by the second and he ran over to me hugged me and spun me around then Calum Luke and Ashton joined in. I feel someone take my hand and pull me out of the group hug it's Ashton.  
Ashton's POV  
"Are up you ok you looked like you were going to suffocate." I ask "Yeah Michael was going to squeeze me to death." I pull her into a hug "Aw poor baby" then the other boys realized Abby was gone the hug. "Hey you guys need to be more careful, she's like a precious china doll. Don't squeeze he too hard or she'll break" I say looking at Michael. He frowns "Sorry Abby" Michael said looking down at the floor "It's ok look nothing's broken I'm fine, Ashton was over exaggerating" Michael looks up. "So looks like we're done so let's get pizza" Calum says. I grab my phone and dial the number for Pizza Hut. 'Hello' "Hi it's Ashton I'm ordering my usual." 'Oh hey as how's it going between you and that one chick?' "Good I hope I mean I did ask her out yesterday" 'Oh cool will that be all?' I look over at Abby she gives me a cheesy smile "No, I also need a tub of rocky road ice cream and a root beer two liter" 'We good now' "I hope so." 'Thank you bye' "bye" I walk over to Abby and the boys the all are laughing. "Was that Pizza Hut?" Abby asked "yes I got us food." Abby playfully hit me on the chest "I was supposed to do that" she smiles. Michael says "Hey Abby race you to the couch first one there gets to pick the movie for tonight. Last person makes popcorn." Abby smiles "your on" the Calum said "hey wait don't start I wanna get in on this action. Ashton tell us when to go." They all are looking at me standing in the hallway in their ready position to run "ready... set... GO!" I yell and they take off. I hear laughing and then I hear Abby yell first Michael second and Calum yelled damn it. I laugh. Luke taps on my shoulder I turn towards him "hey don't let this one go" then he walks out. He's right. I can't let her slip through my fingers I love her to much. When I walk out Michael and Calum are standing in front of Abby. "So who's your new BFF" Michael asks she hears me behind her and mouths to me 'help' I laugh and mouth 'I'll try' "how am I supposed to choose I mean I have a favorite out of the two of you but is it enough?" She asks just the the doorbell rings Michael runs and yells "I'll get it" he jumps over the couch and grabs the money by the door. "Hello" the pizza guy says then he hands Michael the pizza. "Here this is all we owe you right" the pizza guy says "That's ok it's on me the he looks at me and smiles "Bye" then closes the door "Cool we get ice cream and root beer" Michael said "Actually that's for... never mind." Michael goes over to the coffee table and sets down the pizza then he runs into the kitchen and grabs plates. He and hands Abby one then sets a slice on it. "Your pizza my lady" Abby smiled and bowed her head "Why thank you kind sir" they both giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby's POV  
How does Ashton know me so well he got not only my favorite pizza but my favorite ice cream and soda. Man I love him. I decide not to pick the movie. "Michael I don't want to pick the movie because you came in second all rights go to you." I say. I hear Ashton getting bowls of ice cream for everyone. He comes out with four bowls and the tub. He keeps one of the bowls and hands the others to the boys then hands me the ice cream tub. Then he disappears. Suddenly I feel someone behind me start to lift me from my seat. I squeal. "Ashton stop" then I see Ashton in the kitchen filling glasses of root beer. "I'm not Ashton" I know that voice "Luke?" He sets me down and smiles then goes to the spot I was sitting at. Now both Michael and Calum are frowning because I moved away from them. "Hey can you guys pass me my food?" Calum picks up all my stuff and hands it to me. As I turn around Ashton is making his way over with glasses of root beer. After he sits down we play the movie. Calum and Michael wheat around and made sure everything letting in light or was lit was covered or turned off so we have a literal movie  
￼theater. After the movie we play truth or dare spinet he bottle version. Ashton goes first he spins the bottle and it lands on Calum. "Calum truth or dare?" Ashton said looking at Calum "dare" he said with a huge smile. "Ok I dare you to go get all the socks in your sock drawer put them on and wear them the rest of the game." He said with a smile "ok can do" and Calum wheat to his room a minute or two later he came out with all his socks on his feet looked twenty times bigger than usual. "TaDa" he said and did a twirl almost falling. We all laugh. "Ok Calum its your turn" I say he spins it and it lands on Ashton. "Haha truth or dare?" Ashton looks at me the. The rest of the boys then says "dare" Calum smiles "payback time I dare you to go into your drawer and put on all the pairs of under wear you have." Ashton hangs his head "I should have picked truth" then Calum says "it's not to late to turn back" Ashton smiles a little "no I have to" he walks to his room with his head still down. After about three minutes he comes back. I let out a giggle. "Nice undies" Michael says. He was wearing batman underwear on top of all his other pairs of underwear. I look down and when I turn around Ashton is standing right next to me "Oh god" I say looking back down he says "What" then sits next to me "you got a problem" Ashton asks "I don't know do I?" I smile. Michael interrupts us "Ok my turn" he spins the bottle and it lands on Ashton I look at him "You seem to be very popular" he smiled. "You don't even have to ask I'll take it like a man dare." Michael looks at me with a devious smile "I dare you to kiss Abby" LukeMl oops over at Michael "Dude that was mean, Ashton you don't have to do this." Ashton looks at me. "Oh but I do" he says and leaned in to kiss me I get closer and let him kiss me. It feels as though the world has dissolved into nothingness. Like him and I are the only ones there. Then I hear someone say "alright that's enough you two" it was Calum Ashton pulled away and smiled at me why does he have to be so damn perfect. I lay on his shoulder. I feel like I'm caught in one of my favorite dreams. Where the girl gets her knight in shining armor. "Abby you there" Calum asks "yeah ok my turn" I spin the bottle and it lands on Luke. "Ok truth or dare" Luke gives me a thinking look "truth" I think hard "why didn't you likes me when you met me?" Luke looks down "Cause I was jealous of Ashton" I smiled "thank you it's your turn."  
Luke's POV  
There I said it. I'm jealous of the amazing Ashton Irwin. He is the drummer slash amazing singer. He is the oldest and has a girlfriend. And what do I have nothing close to that. I spin the bottle it lands on Michael. "Damn it" there goes my safe streak" everyone laughs "I'll just take a dare and get it over with." I think hard this has to be a good dare "I dare you to shove the last piece of pizza in pot your mouth" Michael smiles "thats easy" he says "oh really then all of the pizza has to be in your mouth and the rest of the room is to be filled with root beer" Michael sighs " ok I can do this" then when he comes back he has a bowl he gives us a thumbs up then he spits the pizza into the bowl. "Ew that was so gross" Michael takes the bowl to the kitchen then Calum says "I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed" then Michael says "Me to" they both walk out of the room. "I'll be right back" Abby says and she walks to her room. Then Ashton speaks up "I've always been jealous of you" I can't believe it "really the drum God slash amazeball singer is jealous of me" Ashton looked down "yeah I mean who wouldn't love the lead singer who plays the guitar and has all the fans?" Does he really think that way about me. I hear Abby's door close. "Let's just put this behind us we don't have to be jealous of each other anymore." Ashton smiles and we shake hands. "Did I miss something" Abby says sitting I between Ashton and I. "No, no you didn't" I say.  
Time skip ten minutes  
I look over at Abby she is asleep on Ashton's shoulder I say "it's late maybe we should go to bed" Ashton wraps his arms around Abby and carries her to her room. "She looks like a little angel." Wait that was supposed to be a thought. Ashton smiled "yeah and this little angel fell  
from heaven to love us." We pass Michael's room. He is smoking like a hog rolling in a mud puddle. I walk in in front of Ashton and pull the covers out so he can set her on the bed. He sets her down "oh she won't let go of my neck" he says laying down trying to slip his head out without waking her up "Ash just give up I wound tell if you sleep here I mean you do have pjs on so that solves that, just promise me you'll take good care of her" Ashton smiles and says "don't worry I won't let this one go she means to much to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Ashton's POV  
I wake up and Abby is turned and is snuggling with a whinnie the pooh blanket. She looks like she did when she was little and was taking that thing everywhere. I get up to go make breakfast. When I get halfway downstairs I see Michael and Luke have already made pancakes and eggs. Then I feel someone jump on my back. "I don't want to walk" I know that sweet voice I sigh "fine" I turn and give Abby a smile. Then I dart down the stairs Abby giggling all the way. When we get to the bottom Michael yells "my turn" he runs to jump on my back. I step to the side when he jumps and he lands on the couch next to Abby. "Hey that's not fair you give her a piggy back ride but not me." He sits there with his arms crossed I laugh and go to make a plate of pancakes and eggs for both Abby and I. "I don't want any syrup." Abby says Michael looks over at her in shock. "Why don't you like syrup?" Michaels says. "It's to sweet for me, sorry" Michael turns and says "we can't be best friends anymore" just then Calum came down the stairs "Yes" now Calum is all excited. "I get to be her best friend now... right Abby" Abby shrugs. "I don't like playing favorites, I think you both can be my best friends." Then she pulls something out of her pocket. It's five necklaces. She gets up and hands them all out. They all have our names on the back and say 'best friends forever' I smile and put mine on. "There is that better?" She asks looking around at all of us "yes" we all say in unison. "Hey, can someone help me put this on?" Michael rushes up behind her and says "I'll do it" she smiles and looks at me and says 'fixed it no thanks to you' I laugh and say 'hey who gave you the idea?' She rolls her eyes 'you' I smile and walk over and give hand her her plate "your breakfast my lady" I say then Michael says in and angry voice "without syrup." Abby smiles "yes and it's delicious without it" she looks at me and says "thank you" I smile and say "no problem." She takes her plate and sits down next to Luke at the table, and begins a conversation. "You are such a social butterfly aren't you first talking to Michael then Calum then everyone and then you move on to talking to Luke." She rolls her eyes "maybe but only when I'm with people I know, most the time"  
Time skip  
Abby's POV  
It has been almost two months now since I moved in with the famous 5sos. I love being here with the boys. We always can make something funny over nothing. Like earlier we were watching the titanic and all of a sudden we all started laughing when the ship started going down. If someone were to hang out with us for a day or two they would think that we are beyond crazy. Which we are. The boys have an interview with a news show today. Thank god it's not out of the country and its like two blocks from the studio so they are practicing before the show. "Hey play that one ug what's it called" I think "oh it's called voodoo doll" they smile and start to play. I sing along I don't even like you why do you want to go and make me feel this way and I don't understand what's happened, I keep saying things I never say I love this song and I don't know why they keep going. Tell me where your hiding your voodoo doll cause I can't control myself when they finish they pack up their instruments and walk them out to the car. Then Luke comes up to me with the dolly and says "get on" I step onto the dolly and he rolls me out the  
￼door. This is fun. We all load in the car this time Luke drives Calum is in the passenger seat, and Michael Ashton and I are I the back. "I feel like a sandwich" then Ashton and Michael push on both of my shoulders with their backs "do you still feel like a sandwich" Michael says. "Yes very much so" I say almost out of breath. They stop pushing and laugh. "That was mean" Calum says. When we finally arrive at the news station we are directed to their dressing room. The security guard blocks me "Ashton! Michael! Guys!" I yell they all turn and run to me "hey whoa whoa whoa she's with us big guy" the security guard lets me go I guess I was pushing against his strength because I fall into Luke's arms. "Thank you" I say and Luke winks at me we walk. Back to their dressing room. "That was scary" I say and Ashton comes over and hugs me "It's ok your safe now" he says then someone knocks on the door and says five minutes. "I'm gonna go get my seat you guys get ready" I say as I walk out. When I get onto the floor where they are going to interview the boys I find a row that says 'reserved for friends of 5 Seconds of Summer. They have a whole row and they only brought me. I see the lights go down then people start cheering when the host comes running out. "Welcome, tonight we have a special guest or should I say a group of special guests" she says "give it up for 5 seconds of summer." Then a stage rotates and there they are. They start playing and after they sing the two songs they picked out at practice including voodoo doll. They walk over to the couch next to the host. "Great show you guys." Then she asks them "so how was the tour with one direction?" Luke answers "great it was really crazy" I notice that Ashton is looking over at me the whole time they are being interviewed I whisper 'pay attention' then he shouts "what if I don't want to" everyone looks over at Ashton who is looking at me then the host says "well then who are you talking to Ashton?" I look down trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing. "My girlfriend Abby over there" then I feel a spotlight go on me I look up and smile. "Well Abby why don't you come on up here." I stand up and walk over to sit at the end of the couch but the boys move over and make a sap ace next to Ashton. When I sit down Ashton takes his hand in mine. "So Abby how long have you two been together. "Almost two months." The crowd cheers and I blush I hate being the center of attention. "So since he got back?" I nod. "Yeah" the interviewer looks over at Ashton and says "you sly dog you" Ashton smiles. "So how long have you known each other" I look up "since I moved in next door to him when I was five" the interviewer looked back at Ashton and said "and it took you that long to ask this sweet young lady out?" He looked down "yeah, and the boys don't know it but while we were recording before the tour we decided to record long way home and I sang it for her" I didn't know that. I look over at Ashton and he smiles then says "it's kind of embarrassing but it's true" then he looks over at me. The interviewer grabs my other hand and looks over at Ashton and says "this ones a keeper" I can't help but blush "I know" the interviewer lets go of my hand and says "so boys do you guys like Abby?" They all look at me "yeah she's an amazing friend" then the interviewer notices our necklaces "I can tell what does your necklaces say" they all look down "here" I say and take mine off so she can look at it. She grabs it and looks at it then she turns it to the audience. "It says best friends forever, and what's on the back" she turns it over "it says Abby's name,do you guys have you names on the back and they all nod. She hands my necklace back to me then Ashton says "let me get it" I hand him my necklace and he buckles it for me. The audience all say "awwwww" the. The interviewer looks over at me then says "give it up for Abby" she stands up and takes my hand once more I have to let go of Ashton's I smile and wave at everyone. "You may take your seat." She says then Ashton says "no can she stay up here she had no one to sit with" the interviewer looks at Ashton and says "what do you guys think should Australia's new sweetheart sit with Australia's new best band for the rest of the interviewer?" The crowd cheers then she says "I'll take that as a yes" then we both sit down and the interview goes on Ashton never letting go of my hand. Once the interview is over we head out to the car. We don't even make it close before we are bombarded by tons of fans. The boys are taking pictures and signing autographs and Ashton is  
keeping me close to his side. Then I feel someone tam my shoulder. I turn and it's a girl around my age she hands me a book it has signatures from all the boys. "Will you signs his for me?" I smile "sure, but might I ask why?" She smiles and says "because if you mean anything to Ashton you mean something to me." I sign right next to Ashton's name and then I put my phone number next to it. She looks at it and then says "why did you give me your number?" I smile and say "Cause I want yours" I pull out my phone. "What's your name?" She smiles "Tiffany, Tiffany Wren" I type that into my phone and say "thanks, I plan on seeing you again" she smiles and Ashton comes up behind me "come on we have to go" I look up at him then back at Tiffany "ok" I wave bye to her and within an instant she is swallowed up by the other fans trying to get pictures and autographs. Once we get in the car, I notice that it isn't the one we came in. It's a limo. All the boys are standing up looking through the sun roof waving bye to the fans as we drive away. I look out the window and notice the fans are now chasing the limo. They can't keep up and I feel bad. The boys come back in the limo and Luke says "that was a good show" them Michael says "why didn't you tell me you were Australia's new sweetheart?" I smile "I didn't even know until today." We all laugh. I pull out my phone to text Tiffany. 'Hi remember me' it takes a minute but I get a text back and it says 'yep' then Michael grabs my phone "who are you texting" I smile "my first fan" they all look and smile then Luke's says "how does it feel?" I take my phone back and say "like I made a new friend versus someone that has an obsession over me like some of your fans" then Michael says "let me have her number" the the other boys say "me too" in unison. "Hold on let me see if my fan is ok with that" I put emphasis on my I look down at my phone and say 'hey is it ok if I give the boys your number?' She responds pretty quickly 'that's fine just make sure they give their names so I know who is who' I look up at the boys and they all are staring at me. I go to her contact. "Ready?" I say they nod after I give them her number I guess they all sent a text at the same time because then I get a text from Tiffany 'OMG I was just swamped with texts from all the boys it was crazy' I laugh "did you all already text her" Michael says "yeah if I didn't I would forget and she would never get my number" the other boys each say something similar. Then I say "well she got a text from all of you" then I pause and say "at the same time" they laugh and then start messing around with the buttons in the limo. "What does this one do" Michael pushes a button and music starts to play when a disco ball comes down from the roof. Now it has turned from just a ride home to a party. Calum found a cooler stocked full of sodas and then I notice that under one of the seats is two boxes of pizza. We all party until the limo stops in front of our house. When we get out we are almost blinded by the sun. We walk up to the door to find sacks of fan mail. Each of the boys grab the one with their names on it each over flowing with mail. Then I see a sack that has my name on it. I already have mail and I was just introduced to the world. When I pick it up I hear crinkling of paper, plastic and the softness of stuffed animals. I walk inside and see all the boys have dumped out their bags and have a pile of letters gifts and open envelopes. I walk over to the couch and dump mine on the coffee table. I find that it is mostly roses and teddy ears with a couple of letters. And all of it is so cute I read each letter note anything that has writing from a fan and each one warms my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton's POV  
I look over at Abby and see that she is swamped with roses and other gifts from fans. "Well look who's popular." Michael says throwing away the open envelopes. Abby smiles "yeah I guess the fans really like me" then Calum says "but not as much as we like you" then he looks back at his mail and Abby says "thanks guys" just then the doorbell rings. Abby gets up and says "I'll get it" she open it and it's a girl wearing a 5sos shirt probably a fan. "Come in." She walks in and says "guys this is Tiffany" I see that Luke is staring at her in awe. He walks over to her and says "hi  
I'm Luke" then Abby taps his shoulder "I think she already knows that" Luke blushes and walks back to his bag of mail to start cleaning up. Abby grabs Tiff's hand and they ran to her room. I look at Luke and his face is as red as a tomato. "You like her don't you Luke?" I ask he says nothing "your silence is all I need" I jump over the back of the couch I grab Luke's wrist and I literally drag him to Abby's room to talk to Tiffany. When we get there I am way out of breath. "Tiff...any....Luke...has...som....something...to...ask...y...you" I collapse on the floor to catch my breath. Luke stands up and says "Tiff, I can call you that right?" She nod and Luke walks over to her "would you like to go get pizza with me sometime?" She smiles and says "sure" I pop up and say pushing them out the door "you should go now" and then Luke takes her hand and they get down the stairs as quick as they can. "What are you the love doctor?" Abby says I turn around "I guess I am and I don't doubt you guys were talking about him" she looks away and says "that's classified sir" then she looks back up at me and smiles. "I know how to get it out of you" then I walk over to her and I start to tickle her in her most ticklish spots on her back and sides. "Ok...ok...stop...I have to pee" I say "just admit it" she then through her laughter manages to say "ok...I'll...te...tell...you" I stop "I'm gonna pee first" she runs to the bathroom behind us. When she comes back she tells me "she was asking me about you and how our relationship is going I said great then I asked her if she had a crush on any of the other of the boys and she tells me it was Luke ok you happy now?" I smile "yes very." Then she looks at me "race you to the bottom" she says getting up "I have a better idea" I say picking her up. I walk down the stairs and drop her on the couch "I'll be right back I mp need to bring all this stuff to my..." Before she can finish her sentence Michael Calum and I already are starting up the stairs with all the teddy bears flowers and letters. "Thank you" she yells from the couch "no problem" after we set her stuff on her bed and make it look pretty we come down to find that Abby has made popcorn closed all the blinds and turned of the lights. "Ooh what movie are we watching" Calum asks "I chose the new xmen movie it just came out on Netflix." Abby says plopping down on the couch.  
Tiffany's POV  
Luke takes me to Olive Garden. I love it here. He gets the spaghetti and I get salad as not to look like a girl who gorges herself in front of food. Especially because I like him and he likes me. "So how old are you Tiffany?" I look up from my salad and say "I'm eighteen" he smiles "me too" once we finish our food Luke takes me to the movies and we watch the best of me i hope it's a cute movie. When the lights go down Luke grabs my hand. I feel goosebumps go up my arm. I can't help but smile. In the middle of the movie like taps my shoulder when I turn my head he kissed me. "Will you be mine Tiffany?" I smile and say "yes" I put my head on his shoulder feeling comfortable and safe "but when I go back on tour I can't take you with me" he says "Abby is already taking our empty bunk in the bus" I smile "that's ok just remember she is my friend and she will tell me if you try anything" I say jokingly "don't worry I love you too much to break you heart and loose you forever" I pinch myself. Nope this isn't a dream I'm really here with Luke who is now my boyfriend that word feels so weird to me. "Thank you this old heart has been broken to many times I don't think it could take another blow" Luke squeezed my hand and said "I would never leave you" I I once again lay my head on his shoulder and he never let go of my hand not even when our driver picked us up or when people were taking pictures of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Abby's POV  
Time skip two months  
Tiff stayed over at the house and we were up all night just talking. The next morning I can barley stay awake long enough to get into a t-shirt and sweats. Tiff didn't have anything to wear so I lent her a t-shirt and a pair of pants. When we walk down the stairs we are using each other to stay up. When I we get to the bottom Michael says "what happened to you two did you somehow get drunk last night?" I laugh "no we couldn't sleep so we stayed up all night just talking." Then Michael says "oh it was one of those sleepovers" I'm confused "what do you mean one of those sleepovers" Tiff says. "You know the ones where you stay up all night talking about boys painting your nails and having pillow fights" I roll my eyes "sure" i say sarcastically then I walk into the kitchen and Michael runs up behind me and yells "NO!" At the top of his lungs. He picks me up and runs me into the living room. "What was that for I was just going to get a monster from the fridge" Michael looks at me annoyed "don't you remember the rule about the kitchen" oh yeah I forgot. "Yes so can you get me a monster" then Tiffany yells from behind me "and make it a double" Michael smiles and says "that's better" and he walks into the kitchen when he comes back he hands them to us and says "do you guys need anything else while I'm up" tiff and I look over at each other then back at Michael and I say "no we're good for now" he smiles and goes back to his bowl of cereal. I look at the clock and it's ten o'clock Ashton and Luke should be up by now "hey guys where's..." Then the doorbell rings and I say "I'll get it" I walk to the door. When I open it I see that Ashton and Luke both have groceries they come in. Ashton kisses my forehead and says "good morning sweetheart" then Luke says in a sarcastic voice "hello well don't you look ravishing" I punch his shoulder but I'm too tired to actually hurt him. After my monster I feel more awake and ready to face the day. Tiffany and Luke are sitting on the couch laughing. "It looks like they really hit it off" I say to Ashton. He smiles then says "He couldn't stop talking about her the whole time we were gone." I smile grab his hand and say "she was the same"  
Time skip three hours  
I must have fallen asleep after lunch because I wake up on Ashton's lap. The he says "did you sleep well?" I look around "yeah, hey what time is it" he smiles and says "its four thirty, all the boys and Tiffany went out for dinner" I frown at him "why didn't you go with them?" I say looking up at him while resting my head on his lap still. He helps me up and says "I have a surprise for you" then he grabs my hand and brings me to the dining room table. "What a nice blindfold I will love and cherish it forever" he laughs and says "just put it on do you trust me?" I pause "I don't know I..." Then he stops me and says again "do you trust me" I smile and say "yes with at my heart" then he puts two hands out and puts my hands on top of his and says "left or right?" I feel his hands "left" then he lifts me up off my feet "where are we going" I ask "right now we,are going upstairs" I frown "well I know that I can feel that you keep stepping up" he stops "how did you know that?" I smile "I counted you stepping on twelve of the eighteen steps on the staircase leading to the second floor" he sighs and starts walking back up the stairs. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen. "We are now at the top of the steps" I say "no duh Sherlock" he takes more steps probably towards his room. The I hear a door open. He walks in and sets me down. Before he takes my blindfold he makes sure I am stable. "Ready?" He asks "do I even have to answer that question" in head him laugh. Then he unites my blindfold. "One... Two... Three" he completely removes my blindfold now. I'm in my room only it doesn't look like it should. "You painted my walls" I exclaim. I turn and hug him. The he says "but it's not finished, that's your job." He points to a bucket. When I get over to it I see that it is full of paint and art style paintbrushes not like the ones you buy at Home Depot. "You get to paint and paint all you  
￼want here the walls have a special coating that allows other substances put on it even paint to be wiped off with a rag soaked in water" he pauses then says "happy anniversary" I totally forgot that it was our anniversary wait did I? I look around and see pictures of puppies on the cork board. I then looked at my closet door. Then I remembered I adopted Ashton and I a dog. The boys have been helping me hide it all week so I could train it. "I have your gift" I walk over to the cork board and pull down one of the pictures. I hand it to him. "Hold it right there" He holds it in front of his face giving my time to get the dog out of the closet. He puts it down and says "I see no point in..." The he stops and walks over to me "Ashton this is Olivia, she is already been potty trained and knows how to play fetch." I can tell he is in love because he can't keep his eyes off her. "She is so cute" I smile "well most dachshunds are" then he takes Olivia out of my lap and sets her on the ground. She sits there wagging her tail when she sees that it is moving she goes to catch it. Ashton and I both laugh when she goes so fast she falls over. "She's perfect" he says pulling me closer. Then he says "your perfect" kissing the top of my head. Then he goes over to the closet and g dabs her leash and says "come on we are going on a walk" Olivia sees that he has her leash and she goes crazy with excitement. "I need to shower" I say then I grab a towel and walk to the bathroom. After my shower I peek my head out the door of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and say "I'm coming out do you mind stepping out" he looks over and says "sure" he takes Olivia with him. I hear footsteps and the door close and I know it's safe to come out. When I come out I notice that he already got out clothes for me. I fact they aren't even mine. I never bought this. It is a red and black dress with a pair of heels and a red bow. Put it on and I put on my makeup. I wear red lipstick and black eyeliner to match. When I get out Ashton is holding roses and Olivia is being a good girl and sitting next to him. He is dressed in a suit. How did he change so fast. He hands me the flowers "are these the same kind of roses you got me when you asked me out?" He nods I walk in to my room to find something's or put them in when I come out Ashton has somehow put Olivia to sleep on his bed. He closes the door and turns around "why does this feel like I put a kid to bed." I smile then he puts his hand out and says "shall we?" I take his hand and we walk out to the car. He opens my door. "Why thank you" when he gets in I ask "so where are we going?" He smiles and says "some where special" I look over at him "sounds good" on our way there I notice fans are outside a restaurant "is that where the boys and tiff went?" I ask and he nods. Then we pull up to an Italian restaurant. "We're here" Ashton says then he runs around the car and opens my door for me. Then within an instant we are almost trampled with paparazzi asking Ashton questions I can't hear what they are saying but Ashton just smiles and says yes or no. He stops for a couple of pictures some of them he takes with his arm around me. Some he kissed my head or my cheek then a magazine reporter yelled "let's see a real kiss" Ashton looked down "it's ok" I say kissing him softly on the lips just long enough that they can get pictures when I pull away he smiles "just like the first, beautiful" I can't help but smile.  
Ashton's POV  
When Abby and I finish with the paparazzi we go inside. And because we are now in a place of business the paparazzi have to leave us alone they can't even come in. I get to be alone with Abby. We'll sort of. The restaurant had at least two or three other couples in it, and the paparazzi are taking pictures of every second we are here. "That was crazy, how do you deal with that?" I smile "I don't, I just wanted to show you off" she smiles "I wish they left so we could be alone" the I took her hand and said "I don't, Abby we have known each other for a long time." She looks at me puzzled "yeah why?" Then I get up and get in one knee "Abby would you like to do me the honors of marrying my?" I pull out a box with a 14carrot wedding ring in it. Then Abby stood up. I saw she was crying. "No, I would love to do you the honors of marrying you" I stand  
up with probably the biggest smile on my face ever. I slip the ring on her finger and it glistens in the light of the paparazzi flashes. She hugs me around the neck. "I love you, so damn much you know that right" I say "and guess what" she says "what" I wipe tears from her eyes and say "you are now my fiancé on the same day and time you became my girlfriend three months ago" she smiles hugs me again and says "I love you too" then she says grabbing her bag "I don't wanna eat some fancy dinner lets go home and order pizza." I take her hand "and that is another reason why I love you" when we get outside Abby answers some questions the paparazzi was asking. We finally get to the car Abby says "if I haven't said it yet I love you" I squeeze her hand and say "I know"


	10. Chapter 10

Calum's POV  
I like Tiffany, finally Luke found a decent girl. I hope he knows that she is. When we get home we hear Abby giggling upstairs. We get up there and realize she is in Ashton's room with the door closed. Michael goes up and knocks on the door. "Guys we're home" then I hear Ashton say "ok we'll be right down" then we hear some rustling. The boys and I all walk downstairs. Then Luke starts singing Heartbreak Girl. Then Michael asks "I wonder what they did while we were gone?" I look over at Michael "you know that isn't any of our business" then Michael rolls his eyes "yeah but wouldn't you like to know what they do when they're alone, together" then Luke looks over at Michael "dude stop it isn't any of our business" Michael walks over and plops on the couch "fine but i know you all were thinking about it or have thought about it." Just after Michael said that Abby came racing down the stairs. "Turn on the news" she said "why" Luke asked "just do it" Michael turns on the news then Ashton came down the stairs. "And now we have a very romantic story for all you watching" the a picture of Abby and Ashton kissing came up. "This cutely perfect couple arrived at a restaurant today for their three month anniversary how cute, but what Abby didn't know was that it was going to be the best anniversary ever." Then I looked over at Abby "what's going on" she smiled "just keep watching." I turn back to the television. "When they got in to the restaurant and sat down Ashton popped the question." Michael looks back at them both "the question?" Abby nods Michael runs up to hers squeezing like a little girl. "Let me see, let me see." She holds out her hand revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "We called in to Ashton and Abby and they are coming on the show tomorrow." Then Luke asks "is this the time I call tiff over" Abby smiles "would you please" Luke picks up his phone and calls tiff. "Who's ordering pizza" Ashton looks over "I will" he goes to get his phone from the kitchen. "So that's why we couldn't reach you" I say "or is it? It sounded like you two had some fun earlier" Abby smiled and looked down at the floor "Michael we talked about this it isn't any of our business." Luke said "well I was stating the obvious." Then Ashton not hearing any of what we were saying comes back behind Abby wrapping his arms around her saying "I ordered two pizzas one cheese with cheese sauce and another Hawaiian." Abby looked up at him and said "thank you, hey Michael u wanna pick out a movie" Michael looked back and smiled an evil smile. "Gladly" I swear Michael is a little devil sometimes. "Calum can you make the pop-Ed corn?" Abby asked me "yes ooh can I make the kettley corn kind?" She laughs I never noticed how cute her laugh was. "Sure" this is going to be fun. I run to the kitchen to make the popcorn. I'm so glad Abby is now literally going to be part of the family. It was about time Ashton asked her to marry him I mean knowing each other for almost all their lives, growing up together, their whole childhood spent together went to school together every year they were even put down in the yearbook as couple of the year in all four years of high school even when they swore up and down that they weren't dating. So no one tell me they aren't perfect for each other cause I know damn well they are. And no one can take what they have from them.  
Time skip next day  
￼Ashton's POV  
I wake up on the floor in Abby's room Olivia is sleeping next to me. Abby walks out of the bathroom saying "thanks for sleeping I here last night that movie was scary." She is wearing the dress I bought her. As she is drying her hair she says "wee are you going to get ready" what is she talking about "ready for what" she frowns and says looking in the mirror putting on her makeup "we have an interview on that one show today remember they called to bring you and I on about us being together..." She pauses "I mean engaged, come on now you need to get ready." I try to get up but Olivia is still asleep. I lift her limp sleeping tired puppy body and I set her on Abby's bed. I need to shower. "Hey Abby can I shower in here I'll go get my clothes?" She comes out of the bathroom her hair curled and pulled to the side. "All yours." I run out of the bedroom to go get my clothes. I'll do what Abby is doing and I'll wear my tux the one I proposed to her in. When I get back Olivia is awake and is running circles around the room. "That dog has so much energy." Abby smiles and turns. She looks amazing. She has on the same red lipstick on as last night she is wearing eyeliner and she just, looks well amazing I can't believe it this is my Abby waiting here for me to finish my shower and take her to be interviewed. It's not even about me. She is the one who means the most she means more to me than she'll ever know. "You look beautiful" I kiss her cheek. "I'll be right back" I have to take a shower now. I run to the bathroom. I take a quick shower. When I get out I grab the brush I brought in with me to try and tame this beast regular people call hair I get it to stay out of my way. When I get out Abby is completely ready to go. All I need is a sprits of cologne. Oh it doesn't matter I smell fine it's not like I have been playing the drums for hours on end and smell like something died. I get really sweaty sometimes. But never around Abby. I have really weird sweat glands. "I'm ready and I can tell that this beautiful young lady here is as well." Abby smiles and walks over to the roses I gave her last night and takes a rose out. She snips most of the stem off. Then she walks over to me and attaches it to my suit. "Thank you" she nods and goes over to get her bag. Before she gets more than a foot in front of me I grab her hips and pulled her closer. "Don't leave me" she turns and hugs me and says "never" I think if she ever walked away from me one day. I would die. She is my everything. We finally leave to go to the interview. I look over and Abby is on her phone. She is probably texting tiff. It's good she has a friend to talk to when I can't. I'm on air going to make it official and see if Abby can come on tour with the boys and I. Please let her say yes. I don't wanna leave her behind. Damn it I haven't told her about the tour starting in two weeks. I hope she's not mad. She doesn't usually get mad at me. When we arrive at the studio of course no one is here but when we leave this sidewalk will be swarmed with fans and paparazzi. When we get in we are separated by bodyguards. "Ashton" Abby screams she breaks from their grasp and so do I. We meet in the middle in a giant hug "don't leave me" I can feel her tears going through my shirt. Then the guards starting to pull us apart Abby grasps onto me with all her might fighting against the guards. "Please we need to get you to you dressing room you will be together again." Abby nods and let's go. Her makeup isn't tattered to bad. I look down at my shirt and I see only tears. I look at Abby and smile. I can't help it. "It will be ok don't cry baby" she wipes her eyes and looks as if she had never let a single tear come from those beautiful eyes of hers. "I wasn't crying your crazy" the the guard taps on my shoulder and says "we need to go" I look at him and nod. Then I look over at Abby and her body guard was talking to her. Then Abby looked at me. "You'll be ok I promise." She smiled and nodded walking into the darkness of the studio. The other guard that was with me said "she looked familiar" I look up at him and it is the guy who held her back last time we were here. "I know why last time I was here almost three months ago you stopped her from coming through and she made s big scene for us to come get her." The guard looked at me I'm mad now "I'm sorry, but I'm very happy for  
you, congrats she's a keeper very sweet strong and energetic."I can't help but smile now "the names Tim" he holds out a hand I take it and we shake hands "Ashton" he smiles "I know my daughter is in love with whoever the drummer and bass are." I then reached into my pocket where I kept one of my favorite bandanas I pull out a sharpie and I sign it and give it to him. "Tell her it's from the drummer, it's his favorite." Then the guard looks at me in amazement. Then I pull out a program for tonight's show and I write my number on it. "Call me next time she has a birth day I can try and get her backstage passes to meet the band" now this grown man is almost to tears. She gives me a hug "thank you, that girl you are engaged to should know how nice and well you would do great if you two have kids." I don't know about kids so I just smiled and said "thank you" he brings me to a dressing room it is the same one I was in with the boys last time I was here. I step in and the guard closes the door. I go over and there are baskets from the studio that say congrats and have teddy bears and candies in them. I sit on the couch and grab a bottle of water. Just then someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I yell. The man pokes his head in my door and says "three minutes Mr. Irwin" I look up and before I can say thank you he closes the door. Then I see a light above the door. It's a sign. The sign says report to stage one. Good that's the one I was on last time. I wonder if Abby is going to be there. When I arrive at the. Stage I see it is already starting to turn and people telling me to get in the x.mi. Hop on and when I go through the curtains the lights just about blind me. Then I see Abby isn't sitting down and the other stage isn't turning. I walk over to sit down next to the host. "Everyone give it up for Ashton." Then she sees I'm looking around. "And his beautiful fiancé Abby" a stage starts to turn and there is a teddy bear on the stage. The host goes to look at it. She picks it up and it has a note on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby's POV  
The host goes to the bear and reads the note she smiles and begins to read it aloud. When she starts that's my cue to go sneak up on Ashton. "I'm sorry I had something to do I'll be right here in three two one and then I see the crowd all staring at me. I wait a minute hiding behind the couch. Then I stand up and hug Ashton at the neck. I can feel him jump when I do. I then run around the couch and sit next to him. He looks over at me angry but happy I'm there. After I sit down the host walks over and says "welcome back" I smile and say "great to be back" the interviewer gives us a aww your so cute looks and says "we have footage of Ashton proposing to Abby and then not even before offering food running back to the car to drive home" they play the footage and watching it makes me feel like I'm reliving g every single beautiful second. Then it shows us getting ready to leave when the footage cuts off. I know I'm blushing. I burry my head n Ashton's chest trying to my face that's as red as a tomato. "Did I really blush that much" then I feel his grip around my shoulder tighten. "I don't know I couldn't tell over how much I was blushing myself" then I lift my head just as the lights came back up. "That was cute, so why did you guys leave before ordering?" we say "well" at the same time. I look up at Ashton "it's kind of embarrassing I wanted pizza instead of something fancy." The interviewer smiles and the interview goes on Ashton doing most the talking "so when are you guys going back on tour?" The interviewer asks then Ashton says "two weeks" what two weeks when was he going to tell me did he become my fiancé so he wouldn't loose me. The Ashton says pulling away "I actually wanted to ask you Abby" I look up at him with a mildly angry face "what" he smiles and says "the boys and I bought a new buss and it has an extra room we wanted you to have we are going to sleep on the bunks outside so will you come on tour with me and the band" he wants me to come with him. Me and all my troubles. I nod "yes" he then gives me the smile he gave me when I said yes to being his girlfriend and when I said yes to marrying him. I scoot closer to him and the world dissolves away. Is this really real? The interview goes on and my mouth is  
￼with the interview and is talking to the host and to Ashton but my mind is everywhere. Where we met on the lawn on my house. When he left for tour. When he asked me to marry him. And suddenly the interview is over. Both Ashton and I stand up to shake the host's hand and to wave goodbye to the viewers. To say look at how happy we are on our way to being married.when I get to my dressing room Ashton has sneakingly followed me there. "What are you doing we're gonna get in trouble" I say as he closes the door behind us. "What I'm already ready to go I made sure everything was in the car." I then look around the room all the beautiful flowers and gifts are gone. "I took care of your too" I walked up to Ashton and wrap my arms around his waist. "Ashton" he hugs me back "yes mrs to be Irwin." I can't help but smile and I know I'm blushing a little. Damn it I forgot what I was going to say "I love you, mr to be loving husband of mrs Irwin" he holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head. I pull away and kiss him. The kisses begin to start to get more and more intense with every touch. "Ashton stop" I say as he was kissing my neck. "Not here" he stops and pulls me into another hug and says "home then" he is so perfect. "Yeah, let's get to the car" we run through the crowds of fans and paparazzi. We get to the car and drive home. Luckily the boys aren't here. Ashton checks his phone there is a text from Luke that says 'went out to lunch with the boys and tiff' Ashton reads it to me and I grab his hand "So we're all alone?" He smiles "so" I look back at him with an idea "only if you can catch me" I bolt for the stairs. Halfway there I hear Ashton right behind me. He grabs my waist and lifts me off my feet. He holds me over his back and says "I win" walking into his room shutting the door behind him.  
Time skip two weeks  
"Ashton" I say rolling over in his bed" there he is sleeping just like an angel. "Sorry" I whisper getting up. I put on one of his shirts and I make a quick run for my room and get a pair of sweats. When I look in my drawer I see my only sweats are my fuzzy polka dot ones. I wore them for pajama day once this one guy slapped my but and said 'nice soft' I was so embarrassed I walked home alone early when Ashton ran up and of course helped me through it. I'm sure there were hugs and crying but that was all I remembered. I pull them on. They're so warm. When I come out of my room I see that the boys still are asleep. Why it's like eleven thirty. I run back in my room and grab my electric guitar and my amp. I set up in the hallway and turn he amp all the way up. I play one loud note that shakes the doors. All the boys come out. Ashton hugging me from behind Calum to tired to care I woke him up. And Luke to angry to be tired. I turn around and Michael didn't come out. I bring the amp closer to his door and play the note again. He still doesn't wake up. I step back move the amp and point to the door. "Our mission to wake up Michael why I'm hungry" Luke loses his anger and opens Michael's door and marches in like a solider. He comes out dragging Michael's blanket with Michael on it. "Calum get the other side Ashton the door." Ashton runs downstairs and I hear the door open. Calum and Luke pick up both sides of the blanket and start downstairs Michael sound asleep I run in his room and grab a pillow. I run up behind them. When I get there they are putting Michael on the roof. "How did you get him up there" Ashton looks at me and says "we're really strong" then they all flex a muscle. I throw up the pillow and it lands on Michael's stomach. Calum picked up the pillow and lifted Michael's head. When the boys were done Michael looked so cozy. Then I see Luke isn't up there with all of them. He must have snuck away at some point. Ashton and Calum climb down. Before they did I got tired of sitting so I climbed up on the top of the car. Ashton climbed up behind me then Calum sat on the hood. We were watching Michael sleep waiting for him to wake up when Luke walks through the front door with pancakes and Nutella. "Now this is my kind of breakfast" I say as Luke hands me a plate. Luke it's up on the hood next to Calum and we watch and wait for the sleeping Michael on the roof to wake up.  
￼Ashton's POV  
When Michael wakes up he says "close the blinds I'm way too wasted" then I hear Luke laugh Abby hops off the car and goes to the garden. She comes back with a shirt full of rocks. When she gets up on the roof she sits next to me and hands everyone rocks. Then she says "one two three THROW" we start pelting Michael with rocks at Michael's sleeping body. He finally fully wakes up and freaks out. Abby pulled out her phone and has it all on film. Michael is about to cuss us out then he sees she's filming and throws his bedding onto the ground then he chucks his pillow at Abby I catch it right in front of the camera. She points the camera at my face. "My hero" I can't help but smile "no problem any time for a pretty lady like you" she smiles back looking at me aside the camera. "Awwwww" she leans in to kiss my cheek I don't even know if she got it on camera but I turn my head quick before her lips reach my cheek. And she kisses me. She doesn't pull away but she kisses me back after I tricked her. "Your such a bad boy." I can't help but pull her closer and say "and your a bad girl wearing a good girl's mask" she looks down and I hear her humming good girls I him with her then she starts to sing the boys join in and then I can swear the whole neighborhood can hear us when we start screaming the lyrics. Just then Abby runs inside. When she comes back out she is wearing a pair of spandex booty shorts and sneakers. Then she throws a water balloon at me and squirts the boys with a fully loaded water gun. The boys jump of the car and Michael drops his blanket and run toward Abby. She moves out of the way and they run inside then I feel another balloon hit my back I turn around and it's Abby. I give her an ill get you look and I too jump off the car and run towards the house. When I get in there water is on in the bathrooms and in the kitchen. Abby bought us all a pack of gallons and mini water guns. Because all the sinks are full I grab the bag with my name on it and run to the backyard and fill everything very quickly. I see the boys are still filling their balloons so I run upstairs and grab my other water gun Abby gave me when we were freshman in high school. We planned a Halloween costume that would match. We were a jailer and a prisoner. Abby looked better in then striped costume so she was the prisoner. We went one whole night at a party handcuffed together. We learned how to work together. Then that year's yearbook names up best costume of the year. It was great. When I get back upstairs Michael is filling his gun and Calum is outside in the backyard trying to figure out how to fill his balloons as fast as I did. Then I hear Luke yelling "this is war" outside. I load up the balloon belt Abby put in my bag and come out the door with both guns full with easy refills in one of my pockets. Then I see Michael is hiding behind me as I come out. "Is this war on Abby or everyone" he says as he closes the door. I turn around "I don't know" I squirt him in the chest before he can reach I'm already in the middle of the street. I back up and feel something running down my back I turn around and Luke has soaked my back with her water gun. Then he disappears when I go to grab my gun from my belt. When I look up Abby is in front of me with her water gun pioneer at me. "Friend or foe" I smile and answer "fiancé" I go over and grab her hand to find a safe place from Michael Luke and Calum. Before we can hide we are surrounded. Michael in one hand has a water balloon and the other his water gun. Calum has two gallons and like just his gun. "What do we do" I grab Abby's hand "duck when I say now" she squeezes my hand. "Ashton Abby this is for being all lovey dovey around us" we don't mean to it just happens. "Well at least we mostly do it in private. Luke and Tiffany do it upstairs while we're here and it's loud" I see Luke "Abby now" she says "ok be..." Before she can finish Michael has grabbed her from me. "We now have Abby what are you gonna do" Michael has the biggest snuggest look on his face "boys cover me then meet me in the house, not you Ashton" Michael puts his balloon back in his belt and keeps his gun out pointing it at Abby's head. He holds Abby's arms behind her back and walks inside. Then Calum and Luke last. Then I hear Abby scream. I hope she's ok I run inside. They have Abby tied to a chair in front of the table. The boys are standing behind her. She is  
blindfolded and gagged with two of my bandannas. "Take a seat oh and hand over the weapons." Michael says standing next to a seat pointing to Calum who is holding a bag. I take off my belt and hand them all the balloons and my two guns. What do they want now. I take my seat across the table from Abby. "What is this all about" I ask. "Untie Abby's blindfold" I look over at Michael as I sit down "you only want me let Abby go" Abby rolled her eyes. Michael walks over behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders. “Here's what we want from you” he says rubbing my shoulders. Here comes the bomb. What does he want this time. “its really simple, take out your phone and order pizza” I turn to Michael. “really that's it” Michael smiles “and soda, then we’ll let your precious Abby go” this is stupid. I walk up to my room to get my phone. when i come back Abby is gone. “hey where is she we had a deal” Calum turns around and says “pizza then you can have Abby” this is no fair I thought we had a deal. I should have made sure I was specific when it all happened. I dial the number for Pizza Hut and order two large pizzas and a bottle of root beer. “there its done, now where is Abby?” the boys look around at each other and all shrug “don’t lie to me where is she?” then I feel someone jump onto my back. “My hero saving me yet another time, what is that today like twice, my handsome knight in shining armor” she softly kisses my cheek. “She had to go to the bathroom and we played it off awesome” Abby laid her head on my shoulder and said “hey can Tiff come over I need some girl time before the tour this Saturday in what a day” I totally forgot about the tour with how much fun we were having this past week. “I don’t mind” Luke says “of course you wouldn’t mind she’s your girlfriend” Michael says from the couch. Luke picks up one of the couch pillows and chucks it at him. They’re like little children, always fighting about anything and everything. “You shut up” picking up the remote Michael says “whatever” I also personally don’t mind her coming over “go ahead and call her over maybe we can play truth or dare after pizza” bam I can accept my best fiancé of the year award now. Abby doesn’t even hop off my back. “can you carry me to the table my phone is there.” she says “what am I a horse” Abby laughs “I guess so” she points toward the table “onward noble steed” I jump and gallop to the table, and hand Abby her phone. “wow its a ride and it gives me what I want, i never want to get rid of this beautiful horse” she says again kissing my cheek. she over my shoulder is texting Tiffany ‘hey I’m going on tour with the boys this weekend and I wanted to know if you can come over and hang out’ within seconds of her sending the message Abby gets a response. ‘I’m on my way right now be there in like now’ the doorbell rings and i walk over to answer it with Abby still on my back. “hey tiff” I say she walks in “you guys are just too perfect like can you not be so amazing” does everyone really think about us like that “well we don”t even try to be super cute let alone cute it just happens” Abby says hopping off my back.


	12. Chapter 12

Tiffany’s POV  
“I’m gonna be so lonely with you guys gone.” Abby walks up to me “awe, stop I’m gonna miss you too” Abby is such a good friend. “Oh shut up we all know you’ll only miss Abby and Luke” Michael says. “yeah but i feel we have all become close friends so I will miss all of you” I go over and give everyone a hug. “I only slightly believe you but another hug will make me for sure without a doubt believe you.” Calum says. “ok” I go over and hug him. He has such a warm and embracing hug they make me feel safe inside. “there is that better” I say pulling from the hug. “much” he smiles. What if Calum has a crush on me that would not be ok. Would it? No it wouldn’t be ok I’m with Luke and he loves me a lot. Calum might just be the shoulder i can cry on if Luke isn’t there for me. the doorbell rings and Ashton goes to get it. when he comes back he has two pizzas and a two liter soda bottle. We gather around the coffee table to eat  
Time skip after pizza  
￼“hey Abby now that we have eaten lunch you wanna have some girl time and go to the mall” abby smiles “duh when do I not want to go the most magical place on earth, wait I don’t have any money” Just then Ashton jumps up and runs upstairs. When he comes back down he is digging through his wallet. He comes back around and plops down on the couch. “remember this” he says holding a one thousand dollar gift card to the local mall. “OMG you found it, I got that at the interview after we got engaged and when we got home I couldn’t find it” Ashton smiles “you probably don’t remember but you asked me to keep this safe for you.” Abby kisses Ashton’s cheek and says “When do you stop being so perfect” i get up “When we are at the mall” I grab Abby’s hand and I pull her out the front door. We hop in Abby’s car. I guess when i was getting out the front door she had time to grab her purse. “For the second time, why do you guys have to be so perfect?” she smile “for the second time, it just happens.” when we get to the mall Abby pulls out her phone and starts texting Ashton. “you guys have only been apart for like two minutes lets have some girl time and leave the boys alone.” she looks up from her phone. “ok fine but...” she starts. “but nothing this is time for you and me to hang out and have ruin before I don’t see you for like a bugillion years” her phone buzzes. “yeah about that” she turns around with her phone in front of her face. “Michael, Calum, and Ashton have all decided that if I go I’m going to be lonely” she says i can hear the hurt in her voice. “Oh Abby I’m so sorry I just..” she stops me in the middle of my sentence “its ok I’ve gotten over it because, well maybe you don’t want to know” she turns around putting her phone down. “no, i want to know please the suspense is killing me” it really is. I think if she doesn’t tell me that I might die. “ok fine” she turns holding up her phone once again. “I’m still going, but well you are coming with us!” I cover my mouth with my hands. Is she serious. I don’t think that I’m really going on tour with 5SOS. This isn’t real. I find myself crying and Abby has it all on video. “stop the recording please I need a hug not to be viral right now” She puts down her phone and holds out her arms. I burry my face in her shirt. “hey lets go have fun” I love this chick she is so damn annoying and goofy thats she’s actually very nice and sweet. “hey do you mind if i sent this to the guys real quick” hell yeah. “sure, hey send it to me I’ll put it on my youtube account” I can’t wait. “come on we need to get inside we have all day to get both of us a whole new wardrobe for the tour.” she says taking her hand. I love her so much she is like my big sister. Even though we have only known each other for a small amount of time i feel we have grown so close that we can call each other at any time in the day. And I mean any time she could call me at three in the morning because she needs a friend. Heck she can call me for a freaking glass of milk.  
Time skip after hours of shopping  
Abby’s POV  
We finally finish shopping and the whole back of my car is full of bags of clothes, jewelry and make-up. “Hey can you drop me off” tiffany asks. I turn on her street. When I get close to her apartment i start to slow down to drop her off. I notice she is turned around trying to collect all of her stuff which is impossible considering we are the same size and bought stuff for each other. So i speed up she falls on the piles of clothes. “What was that for I think an eyeliner went up my butt.” I laugh really hard. “Sorry but I’m kidnapping you until the end of the tour, I think you have enough clothes and we have the same phone so you don’t need a charger, what else is there?” she thinks a little. “your right lets go” she pushes as much as she can over and buckles into the seat behind me. I honk the horn and about a minute or two after I do Michael pops his head out the front door and then it disappears back inside. Moments later all the boys are walking out to my car. Tiff and I already are packed with as many bags as we can possibly carry. the boys come and take almost all the bags from us then fill whatever room they have with all the rest of the bags. All they left us to carry was at least an armful. We all walk upstairs with all the bags. when I get in there the bags are on my bead and around the bed. I pull out my suitcases and the  
￼suitcases I got Tiffany. And we start loading them with all the junk we bought. The boys head out for dinner and Tiff an I stay home. I hear a knock at the door just as we get halfway through the swamp of bags. "Hey you guys need any help" Calum asks as I open my door. "Sure" I say. I couldn't say no I mean the way he asked was just too adorable. "Hey Calum, you coming in to help or nah" tiff asks. Calum laughs "to help why else what am I just going to sit here and let the two of you do all the work?" He walks over and grabs a bag of mainly my clothes, with some makeup. He holds up each item for us to see and makes piles according to whose it is. Folding each little solitary thing. My pile keeps growing as he folds them eventually he starts a second pile because the first was close to toppling over. And Tiffany's pile is slowly rising. And bag after bag is folded and stuffed into a suitcase. "So Calum are you excited to go on tour." I ask. "I guess so I mean I don't want to be away from home but I get to be with the people I most care about." He has his teddy bear moments sometimes and this is one. I don't know why but I want to go hug him and squeeze the cuteness out of him. Because seriously he needs to stop. Towards the end of the bags Tiffany has already passed out on my bed so I'm sitting next to Calum folding and bagging makeup. "I can't believe we go on tour in like ten hours. Yep at like six fifteen tomorrow we will be on a plane for America." He smiles. "I'm glad you're happy to go, it'll feel more like home with you there." Why, oh please God tell me why he has to be so cute. "Awe why" he looks down "it doesn't matter just that you will be there is why" as if he was mad at me he walked about of the room. I wonder what I said that upset him. I get up and go to see what I did wrong. I knock on his door. "Go away" he yells. That isn't like him. I open his door and stomp in. I need to find out what is wrong with him because this is ridiculous. “what the hell is wrong with you, all we were doing was hanging out having a friendly conversation. And you just walk out on me” as I’m talking he says “abby” I keep talking. “what kind of friend does that to a person. I don’t understand what the hell is going on with you lately.” he says again “Abby” I stop “no let me finish, I wish we were close enough that you could trust me with whats wrong with” he kisses me. It feels so beautiful. I pull away. “Calum you know I’m engaged to Ashton and I love him with all my heart.” he looks down “I know but that was how I was going to get you to shut up, and how I was going to tell you that I love you and always will be there for you.” I never knew he felt this way. I take his hands in mine, he looks up. “Can we from now on be truthful with each other and tell each other whats going on” He then squeezed my hands smiled and said “yes, I am so glad I got that off my chest. I thought you were going to like seriously kill me when I told you that.” I hug him “ would never do such a thing to one of my besties. I need you for backup when I feel like crap, and ashton isn’t there to help. Like now I don’t want to finish folding because on the inside I am like a chihuahua shaking because I’m so nervous for the tour. I put on a mask every day that shows the world I’m happy when on the inside, I just want to be held and loved until whatever is wrong with me passes.” he holds me closer rests his head on the top of mine and says “I’ll always be there for you I swear” then I hear Ashton yell from the living room “hey guys we’re home” I pull away from Calum and say “hey I’m going to go get Tiffany, then when I get downstairs we can play a game or watch a movie” he nods and we walk out together. When I get over to my room Tiffany is snoring the roof off. I stand on the bed and start jumping to wake her up. After about three or four jumps later she wakes up. “ok ok I’m up please stop jumping I’m getting a headache.” I stop and she sits up. “Hey lets change into our pjs before we go downstairs.” tiff and I change. She changes in the bathroom and i change in my room. I get done before she does. When she comes out we are wearing the pair of matchingish sweats. Hers are pink with an arrow pointing to her left and it says Bestie. And mine is the same but blue, the arrow is pointing to my right and says Ditto. we found them and just had to get them to be cute and match while on tour. “ok lets go” she says. We also slip on our new slippers, mine blue hers pink but we give each other one of each pair. So I have a one blue slipper and one pink. We walk downstairs. Michael sees us first and yells in a girly voice.  
“twinsies” the rest of the boys look and smile. Calum says “Michael shut up” then Luke says winking at Tiffany. “I think its adorable” and ashton agrees. “yeah obviously they put a lot of thought into it” we both smile and link arms. when we sit down Ashton sits to my left and Luke to Tiffany’s right. Then Calum sits on the floor in front of me and Michael sits next to Luke. We sit there relaxing and talking when Michael asks "hey want to play a game" both Tiffany and I say in unison "sure" the rest of the boys nod. "Ok spin the bottle or truth or dare" Calum says "truth or dare" the Michael says shaking his head "I totally want to play truth or dare" we all laugh. Michael moves over and sits on the coffee table. "Ok Luke you go first" Luke clears his throat looking around at all of us. "Michael truth or dare" Michael looks at him and squints saying "daare" he is such a goofball. "Ok I dare you to kiss Ashton" Ashton leans over pointing his cheek at Michael and Luke's says "no no no on the lips" what um hello does anyone know that he's engaged. You know to be married. I look over at Ashton and he mouthed 'oh have to'. I nod he is a good sport no matter what game we are playing let it be tag or ping pong. Both him and Michael lean in and touch lips for a second or two and pull away. "That was gross" Tiffany says. And both Ashton and Michael nod. Ashton says "you have no idea his lips are chapped" then Michael when in to give a comeback. "Well you weren't any better you um you you ugh I don't know" we laugh. The game goes on with lots of laughs and so many embarrassing moments for all of us. "Ok Abby Ashton already did your makeup and if I may say I think it looks beautifully horrid, now I want you to do his to make him look like a pretty girl and I mean a full makeover. Wig, shirt, skirt, boobs, everything" Michael says. He looks over at Ashton and says "you look scared don't you trust your fiancé to make you look good?" Then Ashton smiles "no I was just thinking of what I would look like with boobs." I lean on his shoulder "remind me why I'm marrying you" he puts his arm around my shoulder and says "I don't know why are you asking me" we laugh and I get up. "Come on we have a makeover to get done" I grab Ashton's hand and run to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashton's POV  
When we get to Abby's room she goes to the vanity and starts digging around. "Ok so do you want to be a good girl or a bad girl" she asks "you know that's a stupid question" she smiles and goes back to her vanity once more. "Bad girl it is" she says laughing. I walk over to her and I grab her waist and pull her closer. For a while we stand there embracing one another when we hear Michael from downstairs. "Hurry up guys" she turns not breaking the hug and says "he's right we need to get going so we can get back down there with them" she hands me a costume. "Put this on". Smile and take off my shirt, when I go to take off my pants Abby is behind me pushing me into the bathroom. "We don't want anyone walking in and seeing your junk" she throws me my clothes. When I realize I have a striped tube top a strapless bra and a pair of striped. "Are you done yet, cuz I'm ready to go" I come out and see Abby fixing a pair of black tights "you ready?" She asks standing up. She is wearing a sexy cop costume. It is a crop top shirt with a gold badge right above her boob. Then she is wearing a pair of plain black spandex with a belt hanging halfway off her hip. "Let's go then" she has a pair of handcuffs just above her black gloves linked to her wrist with one cuff off. Which makes it an even sexier costume. When we get down to join everyone we get oohs and aahs. "Damn Abby you look hot" Calum says. I give him a glare. "What I know we all were thinking it" everyone nods. "Hey Abby during the tour we have a scheduled Halloween party you should bring that and Ashton could wear something like that but manlier" I look down and shrug. "So this is what it feels like to have boobs" I say. Abby and Tiffany nod. "They feel really weird how do you deal?" They both shrug and Abby says "we just do I guess" we all laugh. The rest of the night is filled with us just messing around and having fun. "Hey I'm really tired I think I'm gonna go to bed, and I'll take this thing with me." She  
￼says pointing at Abby who fell asleep in my arms in her sexy cop uniform. "Yeah guys I think we all should get to bed and I got Abby" I say picking her up. It is like picking up a doll. All her limbs are limp and her head if my arm wasn't there it would be hanging back. As I start up the stairs she wakes up and smiles. "Hey stranger" she says "Hey I'm bringing you to your room so you can get some rest." She wraps her arms around my neck and says. "Don't leave me I'm way too nervous for tomorrow" I nod. "But you have to tell Tiffany" she smiles and yells. "Tiff I'm having a sleepover in Ashton's room tonight goodnight, and goodnight boys see you tomorrow." Then Tiffany yells back. "Ok I was going to tell you I'm sleeping in Luke's room" when we get to the top of the stairs Michael is in his room and Calum is in his doorway. "Goodnight Abby" he says. "Goodnight, oh Ashton I need to get my pjs." She hops out of my arms and runs into her room and closes the door. After about five minutes I walk in to her room. I find that before she could even change her spandex she has fallen asleep. I walk over to her bed and cover her with her blanket. When I turn around I feel Abby grab my hand. "Please stay." I turn back to face Abby who is almost asleep again. "Fine only because you asked politely. I go to the other side of the bed and climb in. I notice that she feels cold. So as I pull her closer I say. "Your cold baby why" I wrap my arms around her and she says "I don't know maybe because I have butterflies in my stomach about if the world will like me or not." I hold her closer and whisper in her ear "they'll love you but not as much as I do" she laughs and we both eventually fall asleep.  
Abby's POV  
When I wake up Ashton is turned towards the wall sleeping like a little angel. I sneak out of the bed and get dressed and put on my makeup. It's like three in the morning and the boys aren't going to be up for another hour. I walk downstairs to Tiffany on her tablet. "Hey" I whisper. He turns around. "The boys aren't up yet you wanna get a monster" she says. I nod as she gets up. "Wait they aren't up lets get them up" I say "GUYS WE'RE GETTING A MONSTER IN THE KITCHEN" I yell Tiffany laughs. The. We hear Michael's door and stomping. "NOOOOOO" he yells coming down the stairs trying to get his pants on. He trips on one of his pant legs and tumbles down the stairs when he hits the bottom he says "I'm ok" I walk over to the couch with my monster. Tiffany however was just grabbing her monster when Michael came up behind her grabbed her by the waist and brought her the living room. He then took her monster and ran upstairs. Past Ashton walking downstairs. He is wrapped in my fuzzy blanket that when I was little my mom called a woobie. "Awe there's my handsome fiancé" he smiles "hey what was wrong with Tiffany and Michael she chased him into his room." I laugh. "We broke the rules and just before we did we told Michael we were going to go into the kitchen and we got a monster and before Tiffany was out of the kitchen he took her into the living room took her monster and ran upstairs" Ashton laughed. I told him "go back upstairs and change the tour is today" he put his head back and said "damn it I wanted to stay in these spandex you were totally right when you said they were super comfortable." I laugh and he turns around to walk up stairs. I walk to the couch and lay down to play in my tablet. After a few minutes Calum comes running down the stairs singing voodoo doll. And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest and I'm having trouble catching my breath. He walks into the kitchen and starts making himself breakfast I go and hide behind the counter. Won't you please stop... "Hey" I yell he screams. "What I just wanted to ask if you could make it a double" he smiles "sure just promise me you won't do that again" I nod. I then hear someone behind me. Tiffany sets her monster on the table. "Freaking Michael" I laugh. "What did he do this time" she rolled her eyes. "What hasn't he done" she says looking at me. We laugh "that's very true" Luke comes down the stairs goes to Tiffany and kisses her cheek. "Morning beautiful you ready to go?" She nods "order up" Calum hands me a plate of eggs and bacon made to look like a smiley face. "Thank you" he walks back to get his  
￼plate. Once we finish we are ready to leave. "Hey guys where's Ashton?" Tiffany asks. We all look around. All of our stuff is in the cars. "I'll go find him." I say running inside. I check the couch the dining room kitchen I run upstairs check my room all the boy's rooms and then finally Ashton's room. I find him passed out on his bed ready to go with one shoe off and his other shoe doesn't have a sock on. I take off his other shoe put on a sock and then I put both shoes on. I then crawl into the bed next to him and kiss his cheek. "Wake up baby" he opens his eyes turns and says "how long was I out" I kiss him once more this time on the lips. "I don't know but we need to leave like now" we both get up. I stand up and start to walk out the door. Ashton runs in front of me and grabs my legs pulling me on his back. "ASHTON" I yell as he runs out the door and down the stairs."what you said we need to get there like now" I laugh "yeah, hey can you drive I wanna be DJ" he sets me down in front of the passenger side. "Fine" he smiles and runs around the car and starts it. "So what are we going to listen to?" I pull out my phone and plug it into the stereo. I go into my playlists. "You'll see" I go to the playlist labeled with a heart. "This is one of my favorite covers by my favorite band" I play the song. When it starts he smiles. "American Idiot cover by 5 Seconds of Summer" I say he takes my hand and kisses the back. OMG he makes me want to love him forever no matter what he does. When we get to the airport I grab my carry on and Olivia's leash. A valet comes over with a cart to load our luggage, I look around and I see Tiffany. I wave and walk over to her. Ashton is on his phone and so are the other boys so they pay no attention to us. "This is so exciting I feel sick to my stomach, but I don't care." I say she laughs. We all walk inside after we get all of the boys off their phones. After we pass through security we go to a gate where our plane is to take us to America. After about ten minutes of waiting we finally get to go in the plane. "Hey why isn't anyone else getting on." Tiffany asks. "Since we are touring with one direction we get a private plane from their producers" Tiffany and I look at the boys in amazement. Then Michael pretended to flip his 'long hair' over his shoulder. "Yeah not many people get famous". They laugh and we take our seats on the plane. "How long does it take for us to take off, and are these questions getting old" just then the boys from one directions come down the stairs from the second floor. "I know hey I wonder is they are, Hey guys" Niall says hugging everyone. He walks over to Tiffany and me. "Hey guys looks like we have some beautiful stowaways, can we keep them awe and look at the puppy" Olivia got excited and jumped on Niall. Ashton and Calum laugh. "You must be Abby" he says kissing the back of my hand. "Yes and that's Olivia nice to meet you, I love your work" I turn around in my seat and say "I love all of you work my favorite some would have to be steal my girl, I don't know why but it's like yaaasss" they laugh and take a seat. "Wait I know you all just sat down but I made a Twitter page to keep up with what's all happening in Australia and I want to take a picture of all of us and post it" Tiffany says. We all get in the isle and take a pic of us just smiling then a silly one. When we sit back down I sit in the middle of two seats. Niall comes over and says. "It's your lucky day you just so happened to sit next to my favorite spot by the window." He scoots in and sits down next to me. "Hey ash I have your phone still from when we went through security" Ashton walks over to me and sits down. He takes his phone. "Thank you" he kisses me on the lips. "I think that's enough you two you do know there are other people on this plane right" Harry says. "Yeah but she means the most to me" Harry rolls his eyes "Tiffany right" he asks. Tiffany nods "yeah but everyone calls me tiff" Harry smiles "I know you are comfortable here with Luke but while we are on the plane we are banning anyone being all lovey so could you switch seats with me Liam and sit meet to me and Zayn, and Ashton you move next to Luke." Then Liam says "that works so then later we can rotate the girls around and they can get to know all of these interesting lads." I can see Tiffany start to get red when Harry puts out his hand to help her to her new seat for the plane has somehow taken off while we were talking. "I think tiff and I are going to get some water upstairs be right back ok" I say. Harry nods he gives her hand to me and we run upstairs. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG" Tiffany  
says with her face getting redder with every letter. "Did you know they would be flying with us?" I shake my head. "No but now we can travel with two very famous bands and become friends with almost all of them excluding our boyfriends." She smiles. "Boyfriend and fiancé" I hand her a water and we walk back down.


	14. Chapter 14

Tiffany's POV  
The boys of one direction are lots of fun. Abby started to feel sick switching seats between the boys and so she went to bed in her seat. She leaned it back and curled up. Niall already fell asleep next to her with hiss seat back as well. They both looked like tired little kids. Harry disappeared upstairs, Zayn and Liam are playing a game, Louis is talking and just having a grand old time with Luke Ashton Michael and Calum. Olivia however loves me enough to stay with me she is in my lap. I put on my headphones and just about fall asleep when I feel someone touch my shoulder. "Hey did I wake you?" Harry asks. I shake my head. "No I was just listening to my music" he sits in the isle seat next to me. "I think it's great I get to see who little Lukey holds dear." I feel my face start to heat up and I know I'm blushing. "Thanks, so what's up" he shrugs "nothing I just thought you might want a little company you looked lonely" I smiled. "Thanks" is that all I can say 'thanks your famous and I'm a no one and I'd rather listen to music. "What are you listening to?" He asks "you'll think I'm stupid." He shakes his head. Why the hell is he so interested, hello I'm taken if that's what your going for. I look down at my phone. "Come on you can trust me, best bud" he says nudging me. "Ok fine I'm listening to a playlist with both one direction and 5SOS there you happy I'm just another fan" he smiles and shakes his head. "no you are a fan that means a little more to Luke and everyone else here" OMG what am I supposed to say. Thanks your so cute and like need to stop loving me, and making me love you when I love Luke. Ugh I hate guys sometimes, they get so annoying.  
Time skip before landing  
Harry fell asleep next to me and I eventually fell asleep to my music blaring into my ears. I wake up to a beeping sound. When I open my eyes Harry, Abby and Niall are al, still asleep. Zayn is going around buckling their seat belts. I look up at where the the sound is coming from and I see its a light blinking that says fasten seatbelt. We must be ready to land. I fasten my seatbelt and turn towards the window. When I do I see Luke snuck back to sitting next to me and is looking out the window. I pretend to go back to sleep. He taps my shoulder and I don't wake up, then he shakes me a little. I still didn't wake up. He then kisses me. When I wake up he says. "So the story is true" I smile "what story". He takes my hand, "the one about sleeping beauty." I lay my head on his shoulder. "Yep and my prince has come to rescue me from my deathlike sleep" He kisses me and then I hear Harry say "oh come on what did I say about being lovey do I have to separate you two?" I shake my head and he squints at me. "Ok but I'm watching you" we laugh then Zayn yells. "Alright everyone wake up we are about to land" I turn and see Abby and Niall wake up. Before they do I notice they are facing each other. Niall wakes up a few seconds before Abby but hasn't yet opened his eyes. Both of them open their eyes at the same time. Abby jumps and laughs and Niall smiles at Abby jumping. "You scared me" Abby said, and Niall laughed and said "I couldn't tell" they sit their seats up and just talk the rest of the ride. When we land Harry Liam and Luke all walk out around as if to protect me when we walk out into the crowd of screaming fans. I am nearly blind when we finally get through all of the girls taking pictures with the flash on.  
Time skip to the hotel  
When we get to the hotel we have a trail of luggage and fans following us. The fans aren't allowed to come inside or know what rooms we are in. After we get our keys for our rooms we got in the elevator. Abby and I are sharing a room. Ashton has his own room. Michael and  
￼Calum are in the same room, Luke is sharing with Niall, Harry with Louis and Zayn and Liam are in the same room. The room Abby and I are in is split Abby chose the room with the balcony and I get the one with a bathroom and it's close to the door. When it starts to get dark I get a knock at the door. I'm in my bed on my tablet and Abby yells "I'll get it". Coincidentally we both are in our matching sweats but Abby has her hoodie unzipped with a 5SOS 1D concert shirt on. She open the door it's Harry Ashton Luke and Niall. She looks up and then slams the door. "Crap" she says trying her best to hurry up and zip up her jacket. When she finally gets the zipper up she opens the door again acting like she never slammed the door in the faces of four famous people. "So what's up" she says shakily. Harry and Ashton laugh. Then Harry says "the other lads went out for a bite and we were thinking you would like to come with us to get pizza and then we were thinking skating at this place I saw on the way here" she nods. "Hey u gonna come" she asks me. "Yeah let's change first" Abby nods her head. She starts to close the door when Luke stops it and Niall says "you look fine ant they outfits are cute so let's just go" we both shrug. I grab my phone and purse. "Hey could you go in my room and grab my phone and strawberry shaped purse?" I sigh "ug fine I have to do everything around here" she laughs and we get on our way. When we pass the skating rink Abby yells "STOP" the car stops and everyone looks at Abby who is holding her stomach "ok one I feel sick and need to throw up and two there is a pizza place inside the skating center so can we just go?" Ashton shakes his head and tells the driver "pull over and let everyone out then take Miss Snowflake and I to the emergency room to see a doctor about her sickness, Abby this is for your own good" Abby crosses her arms and says "I'm going skating and I'll go see the doctor tomorrow before the concert. I want to hang out with you guys ok" Ashton sighs "fine but promise me you'll go" Abby nods and we all get out to go inside. We have to walk a little ways because Abby said stop almost a block away. Harry runs to the front of everyone Abby was in the lead so he is almost right in front of her. "Ok everyone on the left find someone on the right and put them on your backs we are going to race to the skating rink" he holds out his hand "Ashton do you mind if I took Abby for my partner in the race" they both look back at Ashton and he shrugs. Luke jumps on Ashton's back, Abby on Harry's, so I was stuck with the adorable Irishman Niall. I get on his back. Abby yells "ready set go" and we are off. Niall passes Luke and Ashton and I stick out my tongue. Luke squints at me and yells at Ashton, "are you really going to let the blonde team beat used are in last come on man" Ashton starts running faster and catches up to Niall and me. I glare at Luke. Then I look to see how close Abby and Harry are already in the skating rink. When we get to the door Abby is putting on skates and Harry is stuck at the gate. "Hey why aren't you in there?" Niall asks. "Well let's see she only brought enough money for her and you Mr. Niall have my wallet." Niall laughs and reaches into his pocket and pulls out Harry's wallet. "Here sorry we were to slow for you man" when we all get in we rent our skates and get on the floor. Ashton look as if they have never skated before because the just barley stand up before they are on their buts again. "Do you guys need any help" I ask Luke nods I help both of them up. "Well I can't help both of you at the same time so one of you need s to sit out until the other is ready to skate alone." Ashton raises his hand. "Hey Ash need a hand" Abby says holding out her hand to get him on the floor. "Yeah" they get up and are on their way.  
Time skip after skating  
The boys found a bar where the rest of the boys were and Abby and I stayed skating for a while. Before they left Harry and Niall kissed our hands and gave us enormous hugs like they were never going to see us again. And Luke and Ashton both kissed us before they left. "We'll meet you at the house" Ashton says and then kisses Abby once more. She nods and they leave. We have a race or two around the rink and have spectators tell us who won. "The girl in the blue has won once again" Abby smiles and looks very proud. Then her smile goes away. "I'll be right back." She says skating her way off the floor to the bathroom. I go in after her when I get in  
￼there her stall door is open and she is outing her brains out. She gets up and goes to the sink. "Are you ok do you know why you are sick" she starts to cry and nods. I go over to her and hug her. "Does he know" she shakes her head and says. "No there are so many times I was close to telling him but I just couldn't do it I don't want him to hate me." I hold her tighter. "The dynamic duo hating each other it's not possible, I myself think he's going to be thrilled, I mean if I was a guy I would be thrilled to have a baby of my own flesh and blood be able to come into this world"  
Abby's POV  
I love having Tiffany on tour with us. She takes my hands. "Come on let's call the car over and go back to the hotel." She says. I nod. "Will you support me all the way you know because I'm pregnant" she looks at me and says "nope I'm gonna leave you to raise your baby without me" then she smiles. "Just kidding no shit Sherlock I'll be there" we laugh and take off our skates so we can go. I stop Tiffany just outside the door of the skating rink. "I don't see the car anywhere do you?" I ask she shakes her head. Then we look across the street and the boys are still at the bar and their car is still there. Not but a minute or two later our car comes around. I get in and Tiffany says. "I think I'm gonna go to the bar with the boys I need a drink." I nod and she walks across the street. "To the hotel please." I say and the driver starts off.  
Time skip at the hotel in Abby's room  
I take off my shoes and put my purse on the dresser. Then I hear someone come in my room. He comes up behind me and grabs my waist and pulls me closer. He kisses my neck and starts to lift my shirt. "Ashton I need to..."I start to say when I turn around and see it's Luke. I smack him. "What is wrong with you" I can smell the alcohol on his breath. "Oh my god you bastard your drunk" I push him out the front door and start to cry. I run into my room and shut the door and lock it. I grab my phone from the bed and call Ashton. 'Hey' he says "hi um are you guys on your way back" I ask 'yeah Luke should already be there poor guy he got really drunk' he says through his laughter "I know I already saw him and he is way to drunk to be here alone" Ashton laughs. "Hurry up and get here I need to talk to you in person"  
Time skip five minutes  
I hear a knock at my door and when I go to answer it Ashton is there. I start to cry and I hug him and try to keep myself up because this is the moment I have had nightmares about. "Hey what's wrong" I stand up and say "Tiffany I'll be right back Ashton and I need to talk, come on let's go to your room" he smiles and we walk over to the door. "Wait I need my slippers" I run into my room and grab my mismatched slippers and run back to Ashton who has the door open for me. I walk through. And he comes up behind me and takes his hand in mine. When we get to his room I turn around and start to say. "Ashton this moment has been running through my head for the past couple days and I just don't want this to end badly" he pulls me in a hug and I feel myself start to cry. "Hey it's ok whatever it is I will always love you and don't you forget that I could never block you out." I hold tighter and say. "Ashton I, I, I'm preg, pregnant." And he pulls from the hug and holds me there by my shoulders. "I I can't believe it" he lifts me up and spins me around yelling "I'm going to be a daddy" not caring who hears. He sets me down "so your not mad" he frowns "mad why would I be mad I'm thrilled even more so that its with the one I want to spend my life with" I smile. "Awe baby don't be sad, I here" he says "I'm not sad these are tears of joy" he hugs me once more when someone taps me on my shoulder. "What did he just say" Harry asks "I said I'm going to be a daddy" then Harry's eyes widen. "You dirty kids" we laugh and then Harry goes to everyone else's doors and knocks. When they come out Harry says. "Guys Abby and Ashton have a big announcement to make" Ashton looks at me. "Guys I'm pregnant" they all run up and group hug me. "Guys I can't breathe" they all back up. Liam  
￼stands in front of me and says "I can't believe it I just met you and this news is dropped like a bomb. You dirty little kids." I look at him "little I'm three weeks from turning twenty one ok so yeah" Liam steps back and says "ooh a feisty one" we laugh. "Well I'm exhausted from skating crying laughing so I'm gonna go to bed goodnight" I say I start to walk away. When I'm almost at my door someone taps my shoulder when I turn my head Ashton kisses my nose. Everyone is in their rooms. "Hey there's an empty space on my bed would you mind filling it for me" I smile and hug him around his neck he grabs my legs just below my but. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He turns walks to his room and shuts the door behind him.  
Time skip next day  
I wake up and Ashton has his arms around me. I turn around in his arms and kiss his nose. "Ash wake up" he kisses my forehead and says "morning baby" then he puts his hand on my stomach "and other baby" I laugh. "Hey come one we need to get ready for the concert" I say starting to get out of his bed. He grabs my hand. "No stay we have an hour and without you the bed is empty and cold" I smile and crawl back into bed. He lays on his back and I lay my head on his chest. "This feels like freshmen year when we did the night under the stars camping trip with our school and I forgot my pillow, and you being my best friend let me cuddle up next to you and lay my head on your chest." He laughs. "Yeah then not but two hours after we went to bed the whole field was soaked because they forgot to turn off the sprinklers" I laugh the. We hear a knock at the door. "I'll go get it" I run to get the door. When I open it Niall is standing there and says "I knew I would find you here" I smile. I walk outside and close the door behind me. "So what's up" he smiles and takes my hand pulling me to the railing where we can see all the way down to the lobby. I look down and there are like fifty one direction and 5SOS fans down there. They are singing a mixture of the two bands. "Wow" he laughs but doesn't come any closer to the balcony "yeah I listen to them every morning but I can't let them see me because that would blow the whole they don't know where we're staying thing." I smile "I wanted you to see them before security came" I give him a hug and say. "Thank you that was amazing, well I need to get back to Ashton I'll see you later" he waves goodbye and we both walk to our rooms. Before I go to Ashton's room I sneak into mine. Tiffany is still asleep so I try my hardest not to wake her. When I get to my room I go into my suitcase and grab a dress and a pair of spandex. I run over to Ashton's room after that. The concrete is so cold I forgot my slippers in Ashton's room so my little toes are about to be frozen off my body. When I get into Ashton's room I notice Ashton isn't in the bed. When I come around the corner he still isn't there. I turn around to walk back to the door and I run into Ashton. He wraps his arms around me. "You're cold" I tuck my arms close to my chest and just let Ashton warm me up. "Yeah Niall showed me the fans singing in the lobby, it was so cool" he laughs "yeah they do it every morning without fail." I don't want to but I break the hug. "Alright I'm gonna go into the bathroom to change I'll be right back." I run into the bathroom and change. When I come out Ashton has his jeans on and no shirt and is listening to something. I go over to him and I hug him from behind. I never realized how tall he was. I pull out one of his earphones and I put it in my ear. He's listening to Greenday. I start humming along. He unplugs his headphones and pauses the song. "I have a better song we can listen to" he looks through his music. When he plays the music I listen for a minute and instantly I know what song it is. But instead of the real artist singing it's the instrumental. Then Ashton starts to sing to me. "She been my queen since we were sixteen we want the same things we dreamed the same dreams alright" he takes my hand and twirls me around. And wraps his arms around me and starts to rock side to side. "But I know I know I know for sure, everybody wanna steal my girl everybody wanna take your heart away couple billion in the whole wide world find another one because she belongs to me, you know I love you right" I nod. "Yep you tell me every day" then he holds me tighter. "I love you more than anyone else ever will" what is he getting at "Is this about Harry and Niall, they're just friends" I pull from his arms and I head  
towards the door. He grabs my hand before I can get but two feet away. "It's not because of them they always act like that I just wanted to let you know and I wanted to tell you I would never leave you for anything" I walk towards him and I find myself crying. "Ah stupid fucking hormones I'm fucking crying because your so fucking perfect" he laughs and says "if I'm perfect you wouldn't be crying" why does he have to be so adorable. "Whatever your still Mr. Perfect" he breaks the hug and takes my hand. "Come on let's go clean you up Miss Perfect." I roll my eyes and we walk into the bathroom to fix my running mascara. Someone knocks at the door as Ashton was cleaning up the makeup on my cheek. "I got it" he goes over to the door and when he open it Tiffany storms in. "I hate your freaking dog she woke me up at four fifteen because she had to pee" I laugh. "Awe what's wrong" she says walking to me then she turns and walks over to Ashton. "What did you do" Ashton threw his hands up and said "nothing" I grab Tiffani's arm and say "he really didn't do anything" she glares over at Ashton and he sticks out his tongue. "Come on we need to go we have like ten minutes before the boys need to be at the stadium for sound check" I quickly clean up my makeup and when I'm finished I look as if nothing had ever happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Ashton's POV  
When we get to the stadium Harry and Zayn are playing football (soccer) and the other boys are no where to be seen. "Hey do you know where Luke is" Tiffany yells up" they shake their hands then there is a singular note bouncing off the walls of the stadium. I stand up on one of the chairs and I see Luke and Michael. Michael has his guitar and Luke is playing his air guitar. I grab my drum sticks from my back pocket and run up on stage. I get behind my drums and start playing. Calum walks out from back stage. Luke picks up his guitar then Calum with a cracker hanging out of his mouth runs up and picks up his bass. We play a few notes. I get up and go grab my ear piece when I come back we all play a little. Then I notice Abby and Tiffany are gone. So are Harry and Zayn. "I'm good on sound how about you guys?" I ask. The boys nod. After we all put up our stuff down I hop off stage and start to look for Abby and tiff. I check backstage they aren't there then I go to the room where we just hang out before the show and just before I open the door I hear very loud music. When I walk in Abby Tiffany and all the boys are screaming the lyrics to don't stop jumping and dancing around. Then Abby does the wave backwards towards the door. When she runs into me she looks up and smiles "come on" she grabs my hand and brings me to the middle of the room where everyone was yelling dancing and having a good time. Then Abby's phone rings. "Hello, yeah I'll be right over see you soon bye" she ends the call and turns around. "Guys I gotta run I'll be back in an hour or two, Bye" he kisses my cheek grabs her bag and runs out the door. "What's up with her" Liam asks "I don't know"  
Time skip about forty five minutes  
"Hey" I say as I answer the phone for Abby. 'Can you come pick me up I'm at the park close to the stadium' "sure no problem is everything ok" 'yeah I just don't want to walk back' "ok I'll see you in ten love you" 'I love you too' when I get to the park I text Abby 'hey I'm here' the. I see a girl and a guy stand up. It's Abby. They hug and Abby walks slowly to the car as he waves behind her. "Thank you" I nod. I'm a little mad she didn't tell me she was going to go see a guy. She takes my hand. "What's wrong you look tense." I pull my hand away. "I am tense who is that guy" she looks down at her phone "what does it matter" I pull the car over. "It matter because you are my fiancé and are hanging out with other guys that I don't know" then Abby raises her voice. "Why don't you trust me" I turn in my seat and face her. "I do but..." She interrupts me "that is my cousin this is my home town and him and I when we were little before I moved were thick as thieves if I'll have you know so there I wanted to spend time with my cousin before we  
￼went to Arizona for our next concert." She opens her door and runs out towards the stadium. "Abby" I yell from the car. I fumble the keys and I can't start the car before she is out of sight. When I finally get the car started I drive as fast as I can for the stadium not seeing Abby anywhere. I park and run as fast as I can towards the stadium doors. When I get inside I don't care how tired I am I run even faster to the room backstage. I can't believe I let jealousy get the bast of me. I open the door to find only Tiffany and Luke are there making out on the couch. I slam the door and I know there is no hope of finding her until, she cools off a little.  
Abby's POV  
I run towards the band room and I see Ashton around the corner. I can't face him right now it's to painful. I turn around and walk towards the stage. I can't see through my tears so I pop in my headphones so the whole world will leave me alone. I look down at the ground. A minute or two later I'm almost at the stage when the one direction boys started walking my way. I don't see them before I run into Louis. I take a step back and look up. The boys saw I was crying and Louis pulled me into a hug. "What did Ashton do" he asks and I start to cry even more. "It's ok we don't need to know come on" they start walking towards the band room. "No I can't go there Ashton is sitting right by the door. Please" Louis breaks the hug and puts his arm around my shoulder Liam does the same.they turn around and start walking towards the stage. When we are backstage we go to the lounge set up for them to wait for 5SOS to finish before they come on. I curl up on the couch and try to catch my breath. After I do Zayn grabs my hand. "Come on I know what will cheer you up." We run off stage and up the stands she we get to the top there are thousands of girls waiting to get a glimpse of the boys. When I come to the edge they scream and when Zayn does they scream even louder he backs away and I wave to them. Some wave back. Then a smile creeps into my face. "Isn't that amazing" I nod. I walk back to Zayn the screams die down then I run towards the rail again and they scream once more. I turn around and hug Zayn. "Thank you" he nods and says. "No problem us famous people gotta stick together right." I laugh "I guess hey race you down" I bolt down the stairs and Zayn yells from behind me. "Hey you cheated I wasn't ready." I laugh as I get to the bottom. "Hurry up" I yell when he gets to the bottom he says out of breath. "Man yo..your fast" I laugh. "I have to be you know being a volleyball player" he looks at me and says "really well you wanna play" I nod "it just so happens I brought my ball with me to the stadium today but I need someone to go get it it's in the band room" he smiles "I got it" he runs toward the hallway and just before he enter it I yell "thank you" he salutes me and disappears. I get back stage and the other boys are on their phones. "Hey guys Zayn when to get my volleyball you guys wanna play I'll be a captain and I'll choose the other captain, we'll have even teams." The boys nod an get up. Just then Michael Calum Luke and *sigh* Ashton walk in. "Hey what did we hear about playing some volleyball" Luke says. "I'm in" Calum says "I'm down" Luke says. "Me too, come on ash we need even teams" Ashton sighs "fine" ok I can do this. "I want Zayn to be second captain and I'm going to be nice and he is getting to get first pick." Zayn takes a bow "thank you I'm gonna chose the amazing football player Louis Tomlinson" ok "I chose Luke" we go on until, there are two still standing. Michael and Ashton. "I chose Michael" I look up at Ashton. He is looking down at the ground. I can't let him be sad or let him think I'm mad at him. I walk over to him and take his hand. "Come on let's play some ball" he looks up and I smile at him. "I love you and I'm so..." I stop him from finishing his sentence. "It's ok I know" he smiles and we walk to join our team. "Alright our team needs some serious work we are going to do ten minutes of cardio because some of us aren't the skinniest, or in the best shape, but we have the advantage because I was the captain of the junior varsity team in middle school and the varsity team in high school. I know we can do this" I walk back and forth in front of the boys. "Hold on" I pull out my phone. I  
￼go into my contacts and I text Tiffany. "Hey go back to the hotel and put on your cheerleading outfit remember we went back to your house to get it the one from high school put it on and come back we are having a volleyball match and we need a trained cheerleader for my team" a minute or two later she texts back 'I'm almost there I'm so excited' I smile and turn towards the boys. "I have called in a secret weapon to use against Luke and his team. Alright boys ten jumping jacks push ups and crunches then we can get our line up together. So are we ready to win" The boys nod. "I can't hear you I said are we ready to win" they yell "yes" it bounces off of every wall in the stadium. "I thought so now get started" they stand up and start their workout. "Why aren't you doing it Abby" Niall asks I turn around with a look on my face that said you better run. The boys step back all but Niall. "Do you really want to go down that road" he nods "ok then you have then more push ups, is that explanation enough" he looks scared now and nods his head. "Get back to your warm-up" they start their jumping jacks once more then move on to push ups, then crunches. When they are all finished they are out of breath. "Ok we are going to run a five one r because we only have five I guess a four one Ashton deep left corner Niall middle back you'll have short, Harry right deep corner I'll have setter and Calum you will be to my right." They all stand in their spots or atleast where they think they are. Harry and Ashton are in position for short so I move them back and move Niall forward. "Ok we are ready to play how about your team Zayn?" I ask they all walk over. "Ok everyone in the cars there is a court at the park" we start to walk out and I shoot Tiffany a text. "Go to the park and hurry up" she texts back 'ok I'm on my way' when we get to the park we race to the volleyball court it already has a net set up. "Alright let's get started" Zayn says "no can we have five minutes for for um a um team meeting yeah alright guys bring it in" just then I hear Tiffany "guys I'm here am I too late" I stand up from our huddle "no" she is in a trench coat "hey you can take that off and come join us" I say she goes over to the benches and takes off her trench coat revealing a very flirty sexy cute cheerleader outfit. She makes her way over to us. All the boys can't take their eyes off of her short skirt. She shakes my hand and says "good luck" she does the same for Zayn. When she walks back she says "one more minute before the game starts" I get the boys into their lineup and go to Tiffany Zayn does the same. Tiffany pulls out a quarter. "Abby because the ball is yours you can call it in the air." She tosses the coin in the air. "Heads" I say she catches it and when she reveals it we won the coin toss. "Abby would you like first serve?" She asks I nod "shake hands" I reach out to shake Zayn's hand "good luck" he nods "you to" we go to our spots on the court. The game starts and Luke doesn't pay any attention to the game and neither does Michael so we only have three people to worry about.  
Time skip after game  
"Ha we won" I run it in Zayn's face "losers walk back to the stadium Tiffany come on" she turns and starts walking away from Luke. When she get about a foot away Luke smacks her but. "Luke!" She says I know only I saw because everyone else turns around. She glares at him "start walking buster" he hangs his head. "Ok" when he gets a little bit ahead of her she runs up and kicks him "it's official my team kicked your ass" she said running back to my car. When we get back to the stadium the boys are still just barley halfway there. I run towards them. "Come on stop being a bummer about loosing, I'll tell you what I'll race you back and winner takes all the marbles" he smiles and then I yell "go" we run as fast as we can to meet with the others the rest of them trailing behind us trying to keep up. "It's a tie" Ashton says when we finish. I shake his hand. "Good job" he shakes mine and says out of breath. "Y-you t-t-too" I laugh. "Here" I go into my purse and grab the water bottle I threw in there before we left. He gulps it down within seconds. He drank it so fast he almost dumped the whole bottle all over his face. "Thanks" he throws the bottle away. "No problem now let's get back inside the stadium before it's full of screaming girls." The laugh and nod. They start walking in and I follow after. I notice Ashton isn't following and he isn't with the rest of the boys. I turn around and see him standing there and I  
￼see a tear slip down his cheek. "Ashton come on" I walk over to him. When he looks up he quickly wipes away his tear and starts walking inside. "Ashton...Ashton...Ashton God damn it answer me" he turns around and I see he is still crying. I walk over and I hug him until he hugs me back. "Why do you still love me after what I did to you." He asks "you didn't do anything that would make me not love you" I pull from the hug an look up at Ashton who has his eyes closed trying his hardest to not let the tears come out. I press my hand on his face and pull him closer. I gently kiss him and I feel his tears fall onto my cheeks. I pull away and wipe his tears. "No more crying no more tears ok I'm here and that's all that matters." He smiles and holds me in his arms. "Ashton if we stand here any longer we are one going to be bombarded by fans and two my ankles are killing me and I'll collapse." He picks me up. "I can fix that" he starts walking inside. I lay my head on his chest and just about fall asleep. "Hey you awake" I open my eyes and nod. "Good because the show is about to start" he sits me down on the couch. And plops down next to me. "I know I let jealousy consume my judgement and I started not to trust you would still love me but I know not that I was wrong to even think any of that would be possible that you would stop loving me" I lay my head on his lap looking out at the empty backstage. Ashton starts running his fingers through my hair. I turn over and look up at Ashton and he leans down and kisses me softly. Then one of the stage managers came around the corner. "Five minutes till... Oh am I interrupting anything" we break the kiss. "No thank you" the guy walks out looking down at his clipboard. "I wonder how embarrassed he is." Ashton shakes his head and says "I don't know, right now I just want to get this show done so we can spend time together." Michael Calum and Luke walk in and Michael has a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth. "Come on Ash we need to get in stage" Ashton looks down at me. "I have to go" I get up and say "well go play an amazing show ok and hurry" Ashton nods and runs to go get his drumsticks. Before the lights go dark he turns around and blows me a kiss he runs out on stage. He is happy and I can't help but smile myself.  
Ashton's POV  
While on stage we play some of our songs and just have some fun on stage with all the people who were there. "Ok well Ashton doesn't know this yet but the boys and I want to bring someone special out on stage" Michael runs backstage. "Now this person is someone we have spent a lot of time with and personally I think this person has grown to be part of our family" then we hear Michael from backstage "so tell me did you know any of this would be happening?" The there is a pause and then we hear someone else's voice "no I didn't Michael what's going on" then I hear Michael laugh and then he says "come with me." There is another silence even among the crowd you could hear a pin drop. Michael walks out to the center of the stage. "Everyone give it up for the amazing singer, best friend, and beautiful fiancé Abby" Abby slowly walks out then there is a roar from the crowd. She has a mic. "Hi" the crowd screams louder. "Can you tell me what's going on now" Michael looks back at Abby and Calum says "your going to sing she looks so perfect with us" Abby smiles and looks over at me "woah woah woah, first of all Michael what the hell, and second Abby are you ok I mean with your stage fright" she smiles. "Yeah I have butterflies but that's all I'm fine" she walks toward the middle. "So how are we going to do this are you going to sing the first half and me the second or what" Luke looks over at her. "Would you do us the honor of singing the whole song with us." Abby smiles. "On one condition" she says walking down the steps onto the extender stage. When she gets to the middle. "I'm going to need all of your guy's help,"she says pointing to the crowd. "Will you sing with me?" The crowd yells 'yeah' then Abby yells back "I can't hear you" the crowd yells even louder “Wow for someone who has stage fright you are doing a pretty good job now” Calum says abby laughs and puts the mic to her mouth. “thats because this is my home town and I feel safe like my  
￼stage fright is gone when I’m here or with you guys” the whole crowd lets out a long ‘awe’ all in unison. “so lets get on with it yeah” she says running towards the main stage. The boys and I nod. the song starts and Abby starts singing like an angel would. “he looks so perfect standing there in his american apparel underwear” I notice she is changing the words to fit a guy. After the song ends we say our goodbyes and walk off stage. “Abby you were great” I say picking her up and twirling her around. “Thanks” when I set her down Michael and Calum come over and give her a huge hug. “why didn’t you tell us you could sing?” Calum asks. “you never asked me, I’ll bet ashton has heard me singing I only do it alone or when I think I’m alone” i smile I have heard her singing in the shower a time or two or when we would hang out at her house and I would leave for something when I would come back I would hear her angelic voice. “I can’t believe it your beautiful funny sporty and talented how much better can a person get?” Niall says walking over to Abby. All of us are backstage, Luke and Tiffany are on the couch harry and Zayn next to them talking Liam and louis are kicking around with a soccer ball Calum Michael and Niall are talking and Michael is to what I know telling a joke. And Abby is here in my arms humming she looks so perfect. “You gave that song a whole new meaning.” she laughs “I just changed a few words and the rest I sang just the way you guys do there was no difference” I hold her tighter and closer to me. “I don’t know I felt more meaning to it like you liked being out there singing like you belonged” she breaks the hug. “hey guys wanna race” Zayn jumps up “yes” everyone else nods. “from here to the top of the stands and back lets see if the crowd will notice” then tiffany stands up “wait what about the baby will all this physical activity effect it” Abby shook her head the crowd yells even louder “Wow for someone who has stage fright you are doing a pretty good job now” Calum says abby laughs and puts the mic to her mouth. “thats because this is my home town and I feel safe like my stage fright is gone when I’m here or with you guys” the whole crowd lets out a long ‘awe’ all in unison. “so lets get on with it yeah” she says running towards the main stage. The boys and I nod. the song starts and Abby starts singing like an angel would. “he looks so perfect standing there in his american apparel underwear” I notice she is changing the words to fit a guy. After the song ends we say our goodbyes and walk off stage. “Abby you were great” I say picking her up and twirling her around. “Thanks” when I set her down Michael and Calum come over and give her a huge hug. “why didn’t you tell us you could sing?” Calum asks. “you never asked me, I’ll bet ashton has heard me singing I only do it alone or when I think I’m alone” i smile I have heard her singing in the shower a time or two or when we would hang out at her house and I would leave for something when I would come back I would hear her angelic voice. “I can’t believe it your beautiful funny sporty and talented how much better can a person get?” Niall says walking over to Abby. All of us are backstage, Luke and Tiffany are on the couch harry and Zayn next to them talking Liam and louis are kicking around with a soccer ball Calum Michael and Niall are talking and Michael is to what I know telling a joke. And Abby is here in my arms humming she looks so perfect. “You gave that song a whole new meaning.” she laughs “I just changed a few words and the rest I sang just the way you guys do there was no difference” I hold her tighter and closer to me. “I don’t know I felt more meaning to it like you liked being out there singing like you belonged” she breaks the hug. “hey guys wanna race” Zayn jumps up “yes” everyone else nods. “from here to the top of the stands and back lets see if the crowd will notice” then tiffany stands up “wait what about the baby will all this physical activity effect it” Abby shook her head “My mom did the same thing when I was a baby, ok Tiff will you do the honors of yelling go for Niall, Zayn, Liam, Ashton, Calum, and I” tiffany nods. I get in my ready to run position and yell down the line to Abby “eat my dust” then suddenly tiffany yells “GO” and we all start running like there’s no tomorrow. when we get within sight of the crowd they start screaming. Abby is in the lead when someone yells “damn Abby for someone who is pregnant you sure run fast” and we hear the words ring off the stadium. We all stop and turn around. “Niall did you say that?” Abby  
￼asks. he nods “Yeah why” then abby walks over to him. “Your mic is on everyone can hear what you are saying” Niall fumbles his mic a little. “damn it I’m so sorry Abby I know you...” abby goes over and hugs him “its ok I mean they were going to find out someday I mean I’m not going to keep this skinny figure forever” Niall nods. Then Abby takes her mic out of her pocket and brings it up to her mouth. “hey guys” they all yell hi or hey “can you all see me” they scream once more. “ok good what you just heard was right I am pregnant and I wanted to ask you something, I’m not very good at choosing names but I have two girl names and two boy names will you help me decide which ones we are to name the baby” the crowd screams “ok ok ready, for a girl we have Ashley, or Annabelle ok Niall stand here and Zayn here , ok guys this is where you come in when I put my hand over Niall’s head cheer for Ashley and if i put my hand over Zayn’s head cheer for Annabelle got it” she puts her hand over Niall’s head and the crowd goes wild. she puts her hand over Zayn’s head and the stadium is completely silent. “there is no debate about that i guess we are naming her if it is a her Ashley” the crowd screams again “now for the boy if it is a boy of course ok the first name would be Henry and the second Alex, this time Zayn is Alex and Niall is Henry” she holds her hand over Zayn’s head and the crowd cheers, when she puts her hand over Niall’s head here is the same amount of cheering. “well then it’s a tie I guess the boys up here get to help.” just then someone says “what about us” over the speakers then we all look around and Tiffany, Harry, Luke, Louis, and Michael are all running up the steps with microphones in their hands. “we didn't get to vote” Louis says “yeah come on abby I’m like your best friend and practical sister don’t I have a say in this?” Tiffany asks. when they get to the top where we are they hand Calum and I a mic and the rest of the boys turn on their mice or their head pieces. “ok fine out of the one two three four five six aw hell with it there is an even amount of us so it won’t be fair” Abby says to the crowd. She turns around and tells us “ok I’m going to say the name and you will say I Ashton to make it fair you have two votes I am not voting ok” we nod. Ok this is going to determine my child’s name it is going to stick with them for forever. I like Henry because its cute but then Alex is even cuter. I know what I’m choosing. “For Henry” she says “I, I, I, I” they say one by one “ok now Alex” “I, I, I, I” then they all look over at me. “Ashton you haven’t voted yet” Abby says “double I” I say Abby runs up to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and she kisses my cheek. Just then we notice that there is a camera on us. I kiss her cheek and then I whisper to her ‘turn around and smile for the camera’ Abby lets go and looks at me puzzled and i say through my smile ‘behind you’ she turns around and smiles. “thanks guys for helping us decide” the crowd cheers ‘’now lets get back to the concert” the crowd cheers once more and then Abby looks around and holds the microphone to her mouth “race you back down” then zayn pushes through us and says into his mic “your on I’m going to win this time” then abby glares at him “you sure this pregnant woman has beat you at running three times and in volleyball I doubt you can come back and beat me at my own game” then zayn comes closer to Abby until they are face to face “I can try” then Abby turns to the camera “can you guys count us down till we go start at three count down and yell go ready star now” the crown starts counting down and when they yell “go” abby is in the lead of course and Zayn not far behind. The camera is following each of them. The rest of us trail behind. When abby reaches the bottom she does a victory dance. “awe Zayn are you tired” Abby says as Zayn sits down in one of the stadium chairs panting. “no w...what are yo...you talking about” Abby laughs and holds out her hand to help Zayn up. She turns towards the camera and says “give it up for your runner up Zayn Malik” the crowd roars “thats enough funny business see you later” we all run up backstage as the crowd's cheers fade away and die down until it is just them talking.  
Time skip during One Direction’s concert  
“Is everyone having fun” Harry asks. I turn towards Abby who is standing at the edge just before the stage. I walk over to her and put my hands around her waist. she closes her eyes and lets  
￼her head fall onto my chest. “I know I’m having fun” she smiles “I remember going to a 1D concert when they were in Australia when you were home for a week I still have my posters The one I made for you that said ‘love you bro’ and one for 1D it said all of their names and some lyrics to best song ever and Harry read it and he accidentally sang the poster instead of his part of little things and after ended up talked about it with the rest of the boys on stage.” That’s awesome. “I remember that was that really you” she nods then she opes her eyes and is watching again. harry is on stage and he turns around and is facing us. he brings his microphone to his mouth. “How many time so I have to tell you the rule from the plane come on” Abby laughs and picks up a mic on a table near by “oh stop the rule was while we are around you and are you backstage no you are preforming so ha” Harry rolls his eyes and turns around. “the rule we made on the plane was that neither Ashton or Luke could kiss hug cuddle love on Abby or Tiffany or they would be separated. So don’t make me separate you two” Abby laughs “leave us alone” then Liam says “I know you just sway them but lets bring them back out Luke and Tiff too” I let go of Abby’s waist and take her hand also grabbing another mic. Luke and Tiffany are right behind us.Tiffany whispers to Abby “I wonder why they want Luke and I out there as well” Abby shrugs when we get out there the boys separate us. Harry takes Abby’s hand, Niall takes Tiffany’s hand. Liam walks up to me and puts out his arm we link arms and so does Luke and Louis. they walk us out to the middle of the extender stage “Harry what is this all about” Abby asks. Harry laughs “you’ll see” they stop and Liam brings me next to Abby and Luke next to Tiffany. Then we hear someone else on the surround sound. we turn around to Michael and Calum linked at the arms skipping down the steps with Zayn running behind them. “they didn’t want to be alone so they came to join the party.” they come and stand next to Abby and I. “Whatever this is we want to be apart of it” Harry looks at them weird “Ok then, This is to determine who is the cutest couple and we want to give you lot the choice” then Liam walks over to Harry and says “you are making many decisions today aren’t you” the crowd screams. “ok everyone for Mallum” the crowd screams. “sounds like we’re popular” Michael says wrapping his arm around Calum’s shoulder. Calum lifts his mic up to his mouth and lets out a girly giggle. The crowd is roaring with laughter. “ok now Liffany” Liam says from the other side of the six of us, the crowd cheers. Luke kisses the top of Tiffany’s head she squeezes her eyes and smiles. “Hey thats enough, now how about Abton” the crowd goes wild. “I don’t know about you guys but I think that AAAAAA LLLLLLLL MMMMMMMM Abton!” Abby laughs as the crowd screams with excitement. “thanks guys” she says and she buries her head in my chest and squeezes my waist. “Ashton I need to get off stage I’m tired and I’m going to have a panic attack if I’m up here any longer.” I nod “Hey guys we need to go Abby needs to rest she has had a very long day” the crowd in unison give a long ‘awe’ “sorry Bye guys” I say leading Abby off stage. “thank you so much” Abby whispers to me. “Anything for my babies” I say putting my hand on her stomach. She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. When we get backstage Abby walks straight to the couch and plops down “pleas tell me there will be no more shows that I will have to go out there for like ever again” I put our microphones down on the table and sit next to Abby. She gets up and goes to the mini fridge. When Abby sits back down she is drinking a bottle of water. After she finishes she lays down and lays her head on my lap. “will you sing to me I can’t sleep” she says I nod. I start to sing I Miss You “ hello there the angel from my nightmare a shadow in the background of the morgue” Abby starts to relax and her breathing starts to slow down. I know she is asleep but I keep singing. “don’t waist your time on my your already yet voice inside my head.” Luke comes off stage with tiffany Michael and Calum not far behind them. “I miss you I miss you” the come over and sit down. Michael starts singing with me. “where are you and I’m so sorry I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight” then Luke and Tiffany join in “I need somebody and always” a sleepy smile comes across Abby’s face and not as fast as it came it left but the minute or two it was there it was beautiful. “thank you guys” I say  
then I look up and I see that Tiffany is asleep too. “I guess Abby was the only one” Luke smalls and starts playing with Tiffany’s hair. “We should probably get them to the band room where it’s quieter” the boys nod ant they help Luke and I take the girls to the band room. After we make sure they are comfy and still asleep we head back stage. “you guys wanna have a little fun” Calum asks the boys nod. “but what are we gonna do?” Luke asks “how about we do it like back in the old days you know before the girls we could order a pizza and just mess around, have a little fun before our next show” Michael smiles and licks his lips “Mmmmm pizza” he looks around at us and says “lets do this” Michael pulls out his phone “you already have the number” Luke asks. Michael looks up at him in disgust, “you think that if I’m going to be somewhere besides my hometown that I’m not going to get the number of pizza hut, what do you think I’m crazy” Calum laughs and says “I though we established who the crazy one is in the group Ashton of course I mean look at him” I do a goofy face and we all laugh. “see just like old times” then Michael gets off the phone. “they’ll be here any minute” right after Michael finishes his phone rings again. “thats them” he answers it ‘wow ok go to the back door you know what where are you we’ll be right there bye’ Michael looks up at us once more.”They’re at the side gate last one there pays” Michael bolts for the gate.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke’s POV  
We all run after Michael. I eventually catch up to him and Ashton passes us all up. “Damn you Ashton” Michael yells trying desperately to catch up. Calum is nowhere insight when suddenly he whizzes past Michael and I. We look at each other and start running to beat the other. We burst through the doors and end in a tie. “ok because we both lost we’ll split the fee” Michael rolls his eyes. “Fine” he pulls his wallet out of his pocket and angrily pulls out a five dollar bill. I do the same but I do it with a smile instead of a frown. “thank you” the pizza man says when we hand him the money for the pizza. “no problem” I say. I look behind the man and in his car there is a little girl looking through the window. When she sees me looking at her she hides her face with her hands. “Is that your daughter, mister” I search for his name tag “Tom” he nods. “my niece she heard I was coming here and she says ‘Can I come I’ll bet Michael ordered the pizza” we laugh and Michael nods. “Yep” I go over to the car door and reach for the handle. “may I” I ask “go ahead she’s a huge fan” I open the door and the little girl takes her hands from her face. She looks up at me and hides her face once more. “sorry she’s a little shy, come on it’s ok don’t be afraid” I hold out my hand. “I don’t bite but an adorable girl like you I might hug to death” she laughs and takes my hand stepping out of the car. “whats your name” Calum asks she smiles and says shakily “m-my name is Alex-Alexandra” I lift the girl up. “thats a beautiful name” Ashton says. “yeah” Michael manages to get through a piece of pizza in his mouth. The little girl giggles. “hey you wanna come inside and have some pizza and hang out with the boys and I your uncle can come of course” she looks around and then turns to her uncle. He nods, then she turns towards me and says “I think I can fit it into my schedule” we laugh “let’s go” we walk inside.“so what is your favorite ice cream flavor” Michael asks “Michael leave the girl alone we haven’t even known her but five minutes and you are bombarding her with tons of questions” she laugh “yeah and by the way it’s rocky road” Michael looks at her in astonishment “It’s official I love this little girl she is cute, funny, loves rocky road, I mean when am I ever going to find a girl like you again” the girl smile and says “don’t worry there are lots a girls who like you know boys and kissing and dating and all that gross stuff” Ashton laughs “do boys have cooties” she nods “duh well except for cute one like you guys” we all in unison say ‘awe’. I set her down in front of the band room and when I go to open it Ashton grabs my arm. “be very quiet remember the girls are in here sleeping.” oh yeah we don’t want to wake them. I turn around and nod. I slowly open the door and we all sneak in. I look over at the couch and the girls aren’t there.  
￼Then I hear someone in front of me “yes I win again” I look up to find Abby and Tiffany playing foosball. I stand up and walk over to Tiffany, Alexandra not letting go of my hand. I hug Tiffany and softly kiss her on the cheek. “eeewww” We laugh. This little girl could be the life of the party. “and who is this little cutie” Abby asks. Alexandra hides behind my legs. “It’s ok, Ladies this is Alexandra she is the pizza guy Tom’s niece” Abby smiles and walks over to her holding out her hand. “hello I’m Abby that’s Tiffany and judging by your shirt you already know all the boys” she smiles and comes out from behind me. Alexandra shakes her hand and says “nice to meet you” Abby picks her up and puts her on the pool table. “hey do you wanna play foosball with Tiffany and I I’m sure one of the boys would like to play as well” she nods her head. I think Abby is going to be a good mom one day. “but Alex I though you were going to play with us” Michael says in a voice that makes him sound like a little kid” Alex once again giggled. And I swear that every time she giggles my heart melts. “we can all play together smarty pants” she hops off the table. “lets play umm” then Calum yells from the back of the group “tag OMG OMG OMG can we please please please play tag it’s like the best game in the world.” Alex nods “tag your it” she says tagging my leg then running to the couch. I look around and everyone has scattered. “I’m coming for you Ashton” I run in his direction and he bolts for the door. I go to get Tiffany and she does the same. And one by one they all run out the door Alex’s uncle last. “where are you” I say coming out of the band room. Then I hear someone just around the corner. “not over here” I run over there and sure enough there is little Alex running towards the end of the hallway. “I’m gonna get you” she lets out a girlish squeal. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, when I look over my shoulder I see Michael Calum and Abby running after me. I stop and turn around they stop as well. “How about you pick on someone your own size” Michael yells hiding behind Abby. “yeah but don’t pick on this little baby” Abby says. Michael steps back and clears his throat. “I’m not a baby" Abby says. Michael steps back and clears his throat. “I’m not a baby”. He points to Abby stomach, “That’s a baby” Abby smacks his hand and says “look twins” pointing to both her belly and Michael. Michael crosses his arms and stomps away. I smile "Michael come back don't be such a baby" Calum yells down the hall. He runs to go catch up to Michael. Abby face palms "thanks guys for leaving me alone with the guy who is it" she looks back up at me. "Well I guess it's just you and me" I say "not for long she bolts down the hallway and I do the same following her. She runs into Ashton and just about falls before he catches her. "Ashton we need to go like is damn it I wasn't fast enough he's right there" Ashton stands in front of Abby "Shhhhh it's ok I'll handle this go over there don't worry he won't tag you if he wants to see Tiffany again." What they have Tiffany. I look around "where is she" he starts walking around me "that's classified" he steps back and yells "now" just then Alex starts running towards me and she jumps on my back. She is tickling me and I can't stand it I start laughing and I just about fall until I hear Alex tell me "say uncle come on say it just give up say it say uncle" I start laughing louder and louder "ok ok uncle I said it uncle please" she stops and hops off my back. Then everyone walks around the corner. "Is it safe" Michael asks. I nod and we all walk back into the band room.  
Time skip after One Direction concert  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be at home asleep" Alex asks. We shake our heads "no the show isn't over" suddenly we hear someone start to open the door. "That was an amazing show" Alex let's out a squeal. As Niall an Harry sit in either side of her. "Why hello" Niall says holding out his hand for Alex to shake. "I'm Niall" she slowly puts out her hand to shake his. "I I'm Alex" then Harry picks her up and sets her on his lap. "That's an adorable name" she smiles and covers her face with her hands. "Come on Alex I think it's about time we headed home" she looks up at her uncle and frowns "ok, bye guys it was nice meeting you" she starts walking towards her uncle. "Wait we just met you can we see you again" Harry says standing up. She nods "how about we give her floor seats and a backstage pass so she can see the show and hang out with us more tomorrow night at our show" Alex lifts her head from looking at the floor her face is as  
￼red as a tomato. "That sounds like an amazing and maybe we can pick her up from her house and spend the whole day with her too" just then Alex starts to cry. "Please tell me those are tears of joy" she nods and Liam walks over to her and picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much" Tom says "hey stop crying you are supposed to be happy" Liam says. She lifts her head up from his shoulder and smiles "I am" Liam starts to put her down then he lifts her up again and says "I'll walk you guys out" Alex smiles "bye guys see you tomorrow" we all wave goodbye. "I think Tiffany and I need to head home" Abby says Tiffany nods they get up and Ashton says "I'll come too I'm beat" they all walk out the door. "So Luke how are you and Tiffany" Niall asks "good" Niall walks over to me and says "I'm going to take the big brother roll here and say if you break her heart I'll break you" I nod. Damn when did he start caring about Tiffany so much. "I would says the same to Ashton but Abby is older than me" we laugh then Liam comes into the room. "Alright lads lets go back to the hotel we need rest for tomorrow's show" we all get up and head out the door. I look around and I notice Michael and Calum aren't with us. I run back to that band room. When I get there I find Calum on the couch sleeping and Michael is eating the last slice of pizza. "Come on Michael help me get Calum" he nods and he finishes the last price and then he goes to the fridge and grabs a water bottle. "What's that for" he smiles taking off the lid. "You'll see" he walks over to Calum and dumps the whole thing on his head. "What was that for" Calum asks. Michael is laughing "I didn't want to have to help Luke carry you so I woke you up" Calum glares at Michael and then gets up and stomps out of the room. Michael and I do the same.  
Time skip hotel Abby's POV  
When Tiffany and I get into the room she collapsed on her bed. I don't know where Ashton is he took off in one of the other cars. I was going to sneak to his room but what's the point if he isn't going to be there. When I open the door to my half of the room I see a human sized lump in the blanket. I'll bet it's Ashton. I change into my pjs and then I climb onto the bed to see if Ashton is awake. When I pull the covers off of him it isn't him. It's a pillow. I sit up. "Where is he" just then I feel someone squeeze my sides. I get so scared I almost pee my pants. When I turn around its Ashton. By reflex I grabbed the closest thing to me and it was a pillow. "What was that for" I sat throwing it at him. She shrugs and then we climb in bed. "Hey grab that pillow I threw at you it's the only one I brought." I say he grabs it and lays down with it. "What am I going to use" I say he shrugs. "I guess I'll have to do with the next best thing" I lay down on his chest. I feel his heart strong. "Comfy" he asks I nod. "Very" then I feel his heart start to slow down and I know he's asleep I might as well sleep too.  
Time skip next day  
I wake up and I am still laying on Ashton's chest. I sit up and look over at him. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. He smiles "good morning angel" he says sitting up. He hisses the top of my head. "Good morning" I get out of bed and he grabs my waist and pula me back down next to him. "Just relax we have an hour before everyone needs to be awake to go" I smile and cover back up in the blanket. He scoots closer and wraps his arms around me. "I love you" he says. I smile and I turn towards him and kiss him softly "that's all I have to say" he smiles and kisses me back. Just then we hear Niall burst into the door. "Guys guys guys wake um am I interrupting anything" we laugh and sit ups "no you didn't what's up" Niall smiles "it's time to go pick up Alex" I get up and grab Ashton's arm and push the two of them out the door. "Go get ready while I change" Ashton frown "oh stop" I close my door and go to my dresser to get clothes to change into. When I come out Niall and Ashton are gone and so is Tiffany. I walk out the room and the hall is empty. Where the hell is everyone. I walk over to Ashton”s room and the  
￼door is unlocked. I walk in “Ashton guys is anyone here” I turn on the lights and everyone yells “surprise” I jump like three feet in the air. “what is this for” Tiffany walks over to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. “We are going to spend an awesome day as a big group celebrating the two of you then after the boy’s show we will split up and the girls will enjoy a night at the club and the men will do whatever they’re going to do.” I smile “So bachelor and bachelorette parties?” they nod. “OK cool well lets go pick up Alex and have an amazing day” we all pour out of Ashton’s room and about ten minutes later we all are on our way to the venue with Alex in the back of the car. Her mom willingly trusted her in our hands. Niall and Ashton are in the front seat and Tiffany and I are sandwiching Alex. “So Alex do you want to go shopping for tonights show we’re going to get you a whole new outfit” she squeals “where do you want to go first Target, Walmart, K-mart, anywhere you want to go to get your wardrobe the other boys will follow us” she thinks for a minute or two “can we go to Target” Ashton nods and starts his way to Target. I pull out my phone. “ooohhh are you texting your boyfriend” Alex says I look up and I smile. “my boyfriend or should I say fiancé is right there and this is his baby, and no I’m texting Harry, to tell him where we are going” she smiles “wait you guys are going to get married, and you did stuff” we laugh “yes and tonight after you go home we are having a party for the grown ups” she smiles “I wish I could come but I have to go home and go to sleep or I will be grumpy in the morning” when we get to the parking lot there somehow is paparazzi outside already. “how are we going to get in without getting trampled” I ask Ashton smiles and he parks the car. I lift Alex and give her a piggy back ride so she doesn't get trampled. We get through fairly easily. Like the boys were pushing to make a path for all us girls. I set Alex down and she grabs my hand. I look over and she has also grabbed Ashton’s hand she pulls my arm and then I feel her let go and someone else has my hand. Alex runs around me and says “Thats better” I turn my head to see Ashton is next to me. He smiles and then turns toward Alex. "What isle first girlie" Tiffany asks. Alex smiles and says "shoes" just then the rest of the boys come inside. "Guys we are going to the shoe isle" Harry rolls his eyes. "What don't you want to enjoy a little girl running up and down the shoe isle looking for the perfect pair of shoes leaving a trail" Louis eyes widen "girls really do that" I shake my head. When we get to the shoes Alex goes to the isle with her size and starts looking at all of the shoes. She finally picks out a pair of cute little combat boots. They are lacy with flowers. We then go to the isle with all the little girl clothes in it. We somehow have lost Niall Michael Calum Harry Liam Louis and Luke. She picks out a one direction shirt a flannel shirt to go over it like a jacket and she grabs a pair of black skinny jeans. When she comes out of the dressing room she looks like a mini version of me. I am wearing almost the same exact thing except I am wearing one of Ashton's ripped Nirvana shirts and a fedora. "You look so cute" Zayn says "wait" Ashton says running around the corner. When he comes back he sets a fedora on the back of her head. "Twins" I say braking down next to Alex. Zayn snaps a pic. "Do you mind if I post this on Twitter" he asks I nod. We finish and Alex is fully dressed in her new outfit. We have the other car on speaker phone. "Ok where are we going to eat" Alex looks around and then says "can we get pizza" then we hear someone tell over the phone. "Yaaaasssss" Alex lets out an adorable giggle. "Was that you Michael" Ashton asks. "Ssshhhh I'm on the phone with Alex's uncle. I'm telling him we are almost there" when we get there once again the place is flooded with paparazzi. when we get there once again the place is flooded with paparazzi. “how are you going to get us through this one there are to many for us to push through” Ashton looks down at his phone and starts typing something. moments later there are paparazzi running to their cars. “what did you do” Ashton unbuckles his seatbelt. “I tweeted that we were at chuck cheese with the adorable little Alex my new best friend they are all almost to chuck cheese to get pics of little kids playing games instead of us eating pizza” We all get out of the car. When we get to the doors some girls notice us and ask all of the boys for autographs. I am dragged into a few pictures with Ashton and a fan and there is one or two people who stayed who were  
￼part of the paparazzi so we pose for a few pictured of all nine boys, Tiffany, Alex and I. We finally get inside and we are greeted by Alex’s uncle. “hello nice to see you all again” he says shaking everyone’s hand as they file in the door. “I’ll go order” Michael says getting up and running to the counter. All the boys of 1D are on one table with Alex having a good time and the rest of us are across the way. Michael comes back and Calum starts keeking. "Hey guys it's Calum I'm at the hut of the pizza with Michael Luke Ashton Abby Tiffany all of one direction and the star of the keek Alex" Alex waves "hi" then he turns the camera to Ashton who has his arm around me and to Luke who has his arm around Tiffany "sorry ladies but these boys are taken" Michael wraps his arm around Calum "what are you talking about babe so are we" Calum laughs and puts his phone down.  
Time skip to the concert Alex's POV  
"Abby can I sit next to you when the show starts" I ask. Abby nods, right now we are in an empty stadium and in ten minutes it is going to be flooded with fans. "Ok so after we preform we are going to come and join you guys in the VIP section" Luke says. "Cool you are going to sit with us" he nods and then he looks at his phone. "Crap I mean poop I have to go if any fans find me out here I will be trampled you guys wanna come or do you girls want to stay here" Tiffany walks up to Luke and kisses his cheek. "I think we are going to stay out here maybe meet some fans" Luke smiles "alright I'll we you after the show." He gives her a kiss "eeeewww" they laugh. "Why are you laughing that's gross" and for some reason they laugh even harder. I walk over to Luke and Tiffany and I push them apart. "Go before you get caught out here" Luke turns around and runs off. "Catch me if you can" I yell running up the stands. When I get to the top I start running down one of the long hallways. I turn around and I start running backwards yelling "you'll never catch me" when I run into something. I start to get up and someone offers me a hand to help me up. "Thanks guys I'm sorry I...." When I look up I see the that now the hallway is starting to be occupied by fans. "OMG your the little girl from Calum's keek I'm Alex right hey can I get a picture" I look at her curiously. "Uh sure" she pulls out her phone and puts it on camera. I give her a cute smile. "Come on Alex we need to be getting back to our seats." I take Abby's hand and the girl I took a picture with stood up and looked at the three of us as if we all were exotic animals. "You you're Abby and your Tiffany oh my land can I please have a picture" Abby smiles and we take a picture or two with her and then before we head to our seats Abby asks the girl "what's your name" she answers "lacy" Abby smiles "well we have an extra seat in the bop section if you wanna sit with us." She smiles and nodded we walk to our seats. The stadium slowly fills up. There are like five to ten girls here. Suddenly they all start screaming and running towards the VIP section where Abby Tiffany and I are sitting. "Abby" we hear someone yell. It doesn't sound like a girl was yelling it. We look around and we see Michael running towards us Paul. "Michael get back here" Michael runs up onto the raised portion where the girls and I are. "Abby guys we ordered pizza if you guys want some. It's Hawaiian well aloha" he said turning toward Lacy. "Hi my name is Michael" Lacy didn't hear him she had her headphones in and was playing in her phone. Michael placed his hand under her chin and he lifted her head so she was looking at him. She looked at him in dis belief smiling and she pulled her headphones out. "Hi what's your name" she pulled her hair colored hair behind her hair and smiled. "I-I'm Lacy, L-lacy Gold" he smiles "you wanna go get some pizza maybe meet the rest of the band and maybe all of 1D" her face got red and she nodded yes. He helped her up from her seat and they walked towards the backstage. Paul followed behind them out of breath. "Wow we make a friend and they have to go and take her from us how rude" I say and the girls laugh.  
Time skip ten minutes before concert  
The stadium is now full of people. And it's hilarious how when any movement is seen behind the tarp they scream with excitement one time it was a body guard. Lacy started walking back and Paul with her so he can assure her safety. She sits down between Tiffany and Abby. She is smoothing out her messy hair. "You look like you had fun" she smiled. I wonder what game she played. "Yeah we I mean I did" they laugh in Lacy finishes smoothing out her hair using her nails as a comb. Moments later music started to play. We all cheer as the screen lights up. It is flashing pictures of today it's showing for a short period of time. One of me pops up. I'm on Michael's back and we are laughing. The pictures/faster and faster landing on a picture of two people holding hands. I look at it a little closer and I see that it's Abby and Ashton. The crowd lets out a loud "awe" then the screen goes black and so does the stage. I see a small amount of movement then the lights come up again revealing the boys. It's awesome that I can be here thanks to Luke and also sort of Michael. Wait where's Michael. The crowd is almost silent with the occasional screams until Michael runs on stage trying to pull his arm through a shirt and put his guitar over his head. Michael goes to his microphone. "Sorry guys" the crowd in almost perfect unison yells "that's ok" he laughs and they start playing good girls. They played a few more songs. "Hey guys before we play this last song I just want to send a shout out to my new boo Alex" I feel a spotlight on me I smile and wave. When I look towards the stage alum waves at me an I notice that a camera is on me as well as on Calum. "Love you baby" I giggle and the spotlight dims and leaves me. They play their last song and say their goodbyes. The rest of the show was awesome. Both one direction and 5 seconds of summer were amazing. While one direction was on stage Michael Ashton Luke and Calum sat with us. Luke had his arm around Tiffany Ashton has his arm around Abby and Michael had his arm around Lacy. When Calum sat down he lifted me and set me on his lap. I don't know how but during the show I fell asleep in Calum's arms. I feel myself being lifted and the next thing I know I'm in my bed and Calum is kissing my forehead goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17

Abby's POV  
Yes party time. We just dropped Alex off and her uncle thanked us immensely. Then we split up and headed out to the places we are partying at. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow be a good boy ok" I tell Ashton "I will same goes for you missy" I laugh and is him softly before Lacy and Tiffany drag me off to the club. "Let's do this ladies lets have the time of our lives" Tiffany days before we get in line for the club. On our way to the back of the line a guard stops us. "You ladies her for a party" he asks "yeah this little lady is having a bachelorette party tonight and we were hoping we could get in tonight." The man smiles and opens up the door. "Well you guys come on in and have a good time" we smile and walk in. There are people everywhere. The music is blaring my ears out. Everyone around us is dancing on each other. "Hey let's go get some drinks" Tiffany says. "Woah woah woah there you can't drink your nineteen" she looks at me and pouts. "How about we just go dance yeah" I say she nods and we go to the middle of the dance floor and we have a good time. After about an hour or two I pull the girls off the floor. "Come on I'm tired lets go get the guys" they nod and we make our way out the door. We say goodbye to the guard who let us in. And make our way to the car. We get to the place the boys went to and instantly find Liam Harry Michael and Niall at the bar. They go out and find Zayn Louis Luke and Calum. "Hey guys where's Ashton" they all shrug except for Niall who finishes a shot and tells me that Ashton is in one of the spare rooms. "Thanks I'll be right back then we'll leave for the hotel" they nod and I walk over to the room he's in. I go for the handle and I find that it's unlocked. I let myself in. "Hey Ash it's time to go I'm tired and I-" I stop when I see Ashton is on the ground and a girl is grinding on him. "What are you doing" the girl gets up and  
￼Ashton scrambles to get up. over to me. I feel the tears sting my face as he grabs my arm. "Abby I-" I pull away from his grasp "don't touch me I can't believe you" I turn and start running toward the door the tears pricing my skin blurring my vision as I push through the people dancing. I don't know how but I find myself at the bar. Michael is holding me by my shoulders. "What happened Abby are you ok" he asks I start to cry even more then I see Ashton starting to get through the crowd of people. I wriggle out of Michael's grasp and run towards the door. When I get outside the cold air hit the tears streaming down my face. I make it to the car and I get in luckily I have the keys I stick them in the ignition and start the car. How could he do this to me. I try to wipe the tears from my eyes and calm down but I see Ashton coming out to come after me. I put the car in reverse and pull out without thinking. The next thing I know I'm on my way to the airport. I fumble to pull my phone out of my pocket and I see Ashton has sent me like a billion messages and many phone calls. I go to google maps and try to get directions so I can make sure I make it to the airport quick so I can just go home. Wait where is home I can't go to thye house that's the first place he would look. I could ask Tiffany if I could crash at her place for a while until I face Ashton. I would have to trust that she could keep this a secret. I-i just don't know what to think right now I just need to get to airport and figure out my next move. I go back to my phone my tears almost blinding me. The next thing I know I'm spinning on ice on a crash course for a tree.  
Ashton's POV  
What have I done I have pushed the girl of my dreams away with someone that mean nothing. Suddenly my phone my phone buzzes in my back pocket. "Hello" 'hello this is emergency services am I speaking to Mr. Irwin' "yes this is he what's wrong" 'we have a Miss Snowflake here we are currently taking her to a hospital' I start to get worried and tears slowly form in my eyes "what what happened to her is she ok" 'her car slid on ice and hit a tree knocking her unconscious we are going to need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible.' "Oh ok I I'll be there in five minutes" I hang up the phone and I go to get the rest of the guys. "Guys we need to get to the hospital Abby got in an accident." They gasp "will she be ok" I shrug "frankly I don't know we just meed to get there now" they get up and we all walk out to the car as fast as we can. I can't drive because I am practically blind because of the tears.  
Time skip to the hospital  
"Hi we are here to see Miss Snowflake" I say trying to keep calm. "Yes and who is Mr. Irwin" I step closer to the counter. "That would be me" she smiles "follow me the rest of you can wait here for the time being." They all sit down and the woman leads me to one of the rooms. When I walk in Abby is lying there unconscious with all types of machines attached to her. I walk over to the side of the bed and I grab and hold her hand. "What have I done to you" before the nurse closes the door she tells me "if she doesn't wake up within the next hour I'm sorry. But if she does wake up she could have a case of amnesia and would need help remembering things." I nod and she closes the door softly. I sit here holding my fiancé's nearly lifeless hand.  
Time skip fifteen minutes  
I nearly fall asleep when I hear the door creak open. And standing in the doorway is everyone. "Hey is she going to be ok" Calum asks. I shake my head "no she has forty five minutes and if she doesn't wake up by then then she is gone" they all frown. And sit in the chairs around the room some standing. Tiffany is on the other side of the bed holding her other hand. A tear sneakily slides down her cheek. I reach across the bed "it's ok she's going to wake up I can feel it" I feel like I'm lying to myself lying to everyone els around.  
Time skip forty four minutes  
￼"Come on Abby come back to us you are strong you can get through this" I say almost shouting. She might have a minute to live. "Abby please I need you I'm so sorry this is all my fault please come back to us come back to me I don't know" then someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I stop and burry my head in my free hand. She has at most thirty seconds until I have lost her forever. Five.....Four....Three...Two. The scanner goes off and she is gone. I don't care what happens after I start to bawl my eyes out and I throw my arms around her holding her tight. Then I hear someone behind me gasp. "Ashton put her down" Michael says "no this is the last time I am going to be able to hold my baby" Michael puts his hand on my shoulder pulling me off of Abby. "Look" I look at Abby's lifeless body and her eyes start to flutter open. "W-where am I" she asks "you are in the hospital you got in a car crash" she starts to freak out "my baby is the baby ok" just then a nurse walks in to check on Abby. She looks up from her clipboard to see if Abby is alive or not and drops her clipboard. "Please ma'am is my baby ok" the nurse bends over picking up the clipboard not taking her eyes off of Abby. "Y-y-yes the the baby is f-fine congrats" Abby rests her hand on her stomach "thank you" the nurse slowly backs out of the room. Abby looks around the room at all the astonished faces. "In sorry o do t know who half of you are" the astonishment on their faces turns to worry. "I I know that you are Tiffany and you Lacy and Michael and Harry and Calum but then everything gets fuzzy" the people Abby forgot come to the end of the bed and Tiffany lets go of Abby's hand. Abby squints and looks at everyone in front of her. She shakily hold up her arm and points to people one at a time. "L-Liam and Louis and Niall Zayn and and" she takes a long hard look at Luke and then she points to him once more. "And Little Lukey" he smiles and backs away from the bed. She lays down and starts to relax. Then she jumps and starts frantically trying to find something or someone. "Guys where's Ashton I need to tell him I love him that I still love him and I forgive him I shouldn't have just run off I I just want my Ashton here with me I can't stand being in the hospital without him here holding my hand" she holds up the hand that is intertwined with mine. She slowly turns her head and tears are slowly forming in her eyes. She gives me a half smile. "A-Ashton is it really you I I am so sorry I'm a stupid girl I should have given you a chance to explain yourself but instead I have to listen here in a hospital bed I'm so sorry I" I crash my lips into hers. "It's ok it was all my fault" I say kissing her once more. Her tears roll down her fave and fall on mine. "We'll go talk to the nurse about getting you released." Harry says pushing everyone out the door. Abby and I sit here talking I do most of it because I need to apologize as much as I can no matter if I talk her ear off I want to tell her how much I love her. We laugh and talk for what feels like hours to days. "Alright Abby you just need to get dressed" Niall says holding Abby's clothes folded nicely in a pile. She takes them and everyone leaves the room. I leave after everyone as Abby is walking into the bathroom to change.  
Time skip next day on the bus Abby's POV  
I finally get to go on the tour bus the thing the boys love and talk about so much. What was the bus's name? Oh yeah Gus Bus. I hope things between Ashton and I are fixed. I don't know maybe I need to take a girls day and while the boys are preforming I can be in the hotel room with Tiffany wrapped up in my big fluffy blanket with a tub of ice cream watching Netflix. I could really use that right now. I sit alone and I try to sleep I take up the seat next to me and try to get comfortable. There are a couple bruises on me that are making it hard to fall asleep but I manage to sleep and it was the best sleep I've had in months. I am half asleep when I feel something being pulled over my body. I open my eyes a slit to see Ashton pulling a blanket over my shoulders and kissing me on the head. He is so sweet well at least when he wants to be.  
￼Time skip twenty minutes  
I wake up in a startle. The bus is oddly quiet. I look around and no one is around or close. I might as well take this time to explore the bus. I get up and start to walk around. Maybe I'll start with meeting the driver. When I got to the front the driver was no where to be found. Ok well I have all the tout to meet him. Let's go see where Tiffany and I are sleeping. I pass the boy's bunks and there are bags on their beds but again no one was there. I slide open the door at the back of the bus where Tiffany and I are sleeping and everyone is in there playing video games. There are bags of chips every where. I go over and sit between Tiffany on Luke's lap and Ashton. Luke has his arms around Tiffany and is helping her beat Michael in some sort of racing game. Tiffany won "ha in your face little Mikey" Michael starts to pout. "Hey you're only two months older than me" Tiffany stands up and does her victory dance. "I'll bet Tiffany and I can beet you and Abby" I look over at Ashton and he smiles. I have never in the whole time I have known him "your on this chick right here is a beast at video games I always beat her but she gives me a run for my money." I smile and take the controller from Michael "I think that I need to put Ashton in his place before I team up with him." He opens his mouth wide and I reach in a bag of chips and shove a handful of chips in his mouth. He says through the mouthful "your on" he takes the controller from Tiffany. "Fank uoo" she laughs and nods. I sit down next to Ashton and we start the race. Ashton starts off in the lead with me trailing closely behind him. "Last lap Abby come on you can beat him." Tiffany shouts from Luke's lap. I get in front of him and I take off. Ashton hits his NOS to early trying to catch up. He ends up right on my tail. "You know I love you right" I say looking at Ashton who just keeps playing. I then hit the button for my NOS and bolt for the finish line. When I win I play it off like it doesn't matter. But I can't help but laugh when I look over to see Ashton staring at the screen like he can't believe what just happened. I hand Tiffany my controller and I scoot towards Ashton. He still sits there I move closer and closer him not breaking his gaze at the screen. I keep scooting until I'm about to sit on his lap. I take his controller and wrap his arms around my waist as I sit on his lap. He finally pays attention when my hands wrap around his on the controller. "How I have never been beaten in any video games." He asks me I smile "I let you win" he glares at me I press start. "Shall we" we play for hours until someone's phone went off. "Guys we have fifteen minutes to get onstage for the show." Michael shouts running out the room almost tearing off his pj shirt. Everyone gets up and starts rushing to get ready. Tiffany and I are left to get ready as quick as possible. I look around and I can't seem to find my bag anywhere. "Tiffany you grabbed my bag right" she pulls her shirt over her head and is now fully dressed. "No why" I start frantically looking around. "It's not here. I looked everywhere" she starts looking around. "Here borrow some of my clothes" I shake my head. "I can't I'm like two sizes bigger now my stomach is growing by the day."she looks down at the clothes she was going to hand me. "I have an idea" she opens the door then closes the door behind her. When she comes back in she has one of Ashton's shirts his famous pineapple shirt it was always so big on me. She hands it to me and I find that there are no pants. "Hey tiff what am I supposed to wear for pants. I can't wear these sweat pants they're filthy. " she smiles. "Here these leggings were a little to big on me maybe they'll fit you for the time being." She tosses me a black pair of leggings and I slipped the outfit on. It made me look like I haven't even gotten pregnant in the first place. I throw my hair in a quick messy ponytail and run out of the bus struggling to get my shoes on. I managed to get socks and my combat boots on and am racing to catch up to everyone. I start slowing down and I see that only Calum and Luke are running. Where is everyone else. I stop and look around when suddenly out of nowhere Ashton comes around the corner with Michael and Tiffany on a golf cart. "Get in hurry." Ashton says I get in and he steps on the gas of the golf cart and rushes toward the stadium. We get up to the sidewalk as if there were no where else. The boys run inside Ashton with a pair of drumsticks in his back pocket and Michael nearly forgetting his guitar. Tiffany take our time  
straightening out our outfits from running and sitting. The show was amazing as usual and later just like it was routine we got pizza and went to the hotel. And day after day it's the same thing hang out watch their show eat pizza and go to bed. Sometimes routines get boring and this is one.  
Time skip five and a half months


	18. Chapter 18

Tiffany's POV  
Abby and I usually stay on the bus all day because every time Abby gets up to do anything she hurls anything she's eaten previously. Sometimes the guys and I hear Abby yelling at Ashton when her hormones are raging "you did this to me it's all your fault" Ashton from time to time sheds a tear or two. But not fifteen minutes later she cries out his name and I guess all is forgiven because he doesn't return until the next day. Abby is but days away from her having her baby and she still wants to have the gender be a surprise. The birth of Mr. Irwin and future Mrs. Irwin's baby is so close I feel as if I'm gonna bag to die from the tension. Ashton manages to get Abby to come out without making her sick to her stomach. "Hi guys" Olivia runs around Abby's legs as if she hadn't seen her in centuries. Abby leaned down trying to lift Olivia onto her lap. She struggles to reach over her to lift her. She is about ready to give up when Ashton puts a hand on her shoulder and hands Olivia up to Abby. "Ug I can't wait to have our baby I'll be skinny and beautiful again." Ashton looks down at Abby and frowns. "You are beautiful and always have been no matter what state you are in and who cares about the size of your waist there's more of you to cuddle." Abby smiles and pecks Ashton's cheek. Ten to twenty minutes later the boys are called for another performance. "I'll be back as soon as the show is over I promise." Ashton kisses Abby's hand and gets off the bus to catch up to the rest of the boys. Abby groans "Tiffany I know I've been a pest the past couple of months but could I bug you for a glass of water." I nod and get up from my seat. "You haven't been that big of a pest I'm glad to help you." She smiles and I hand her a water bottle from the fridge. "Thank you I could not ask for a better friend. Remember when I found you in the crowd. I trusted you from the beginning you may not be the baby's biological aunt but I can't wait to see ouch I can't wait ooooowwww what I was trying to say was I can't wait to see what kind of oh my gosh oooowwwww it hurts" a tear slips down her cheek. OMG I hope she's ok. "Tiffany oh my gosh call please call an ambulance noooowwwww the baby aaaahhhh the baby is coming" I scramble to find my phone and I dial 911 as quickly as I possibly could. 'Hello emergency services what is your emergency' "hi my best friend I mean sister is in labor and we don't have any mode of transport to get her to the hospital." 'Ok ma'am where are you' I struggle to remember. "I I'm not sure I'm in five seconds of summers your bus and my sister is engaged to Ashton Irwin we are at a football stadium please she is in great pain and I don't know what to do" 'ok we are sending people to help right now' "thank you so much" about a minute or two later I hear sirens just outside getting closer until they are right outside the door. I gather up all my might and I lift Abby up and carry her up outside to the ambulance. "Here please take good care of her" I hand her over to a pair of paramedics who take her inside the ambulance and shut the doors within seconds Abby is whizzed away to the hospital. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a police officer. "Hello are you family of that woman" I nod he leads me to his car and when I get inside I don't hesitate to call Ashton. When he answers I hear a lot of screaming in the background and the boys are talking. 'Hey Tiffany what's up' I sigh 'is something wrong Tiffany talk to me' suddenly I hear the crowd quiet down. One of the boys on the stage calls Ashton's name 'hold on this is important Tiffany are you guys ok' "Ashton Abby is on her way to the hospital he is having the baby now you're going to be a daddy" there is silence then I hear him practically yell into the phone 'I'm going to be a daddy' the crowd cheers 'I'll be right there' he hangs up the phone.  
￼When I look out the window I see the hospital coming up quickly the ambulance that brought Abby is already stopped with its doors wide open and is abandoned they have already taken Abby inside.  
Time skip five minutes  
Ashton bursts through the front doors. "Ashton over here" he runs over to me the boys trailing behind him "is she ok" I shake my head "I don't know all I know is that family has to wait here except you Ashton" a nurse walks over to us. "Is this the father?" I nod and the nurse leads Ashton through the doors to Abby.  
Ashton's POV  
The nurse hands me a pair of scrubs a cap and gloves I quickly put them in and follow her to the room Abby is in. When I enter Abby is screaming and wincing in pain. I run over and hold her hand. The doctor comes in moments later with a trail of nurses. The doctor starts briefing the nurses and while he was explaining something Abby screamed lout than she had been screaming previously. "The baby is coming" the doctor says and all the nurses scramble to their posts.  
Time skip just before birth  
"Aaaahhhhh" Abby screamed gripping my hand with all the energy she had left in her "ok one more big push" I didn't think it was possible but Abby gripped my hand even tighter than before. Abby screams in pain. "Aaaaaahhhhh" the room is quiet except for Abby's heavy breathing. Then a baby's cries are heard throughout the room "it's a girl" the doctor exclaims passing the baby over to the nurses who clean up our baby. "Abby you did it do you see your beautiful baby girl" I say. Abby looks over at me and smiles. "No we did it and that's our beautiful baby girl I'm not the only one who brought that form of life into the world I mean let's face it you started it" I let out a small chuckle am lean over giving her a kiss on her hand and a massive hug before the doctor came back holding a baby in a loosely wrapped pink baby blanket. Abby lets out a tear with a big tired smile. "She is gorgeous" Abby holds her in her arms and softly kisses her head. "Is it ok if her aunt and uncles come in." I ask the doctor. He nods and sends the only remaining nurse to go get them. The doctor soon after leaves the room. "Ashton I'm so sorry floral those harsh things I have been saying the past couple of months I didn't mean any of it" I squeeze her hand "that's ok all that you said was true I did it to you and it was my fault" she giggles and suddenly her smile disappears. It turns to pain. "Ow Ashton ash get the doctor there's another baby and it's coming right now" I run out of the room. Where would I find the doctor at. I start frantically running around trying to find a nurse. I run down one side of the hall and then back when I run into our doctor. "Abby is having baby twins help" the doctor looks astonished and runs into Abby's room. Abby is screaming the roof off and the baby's head is already poking out. Within a blink of an I the baby is out clean and in Abby's arms. It's a boy. Abby hands me our baby girl Ashley and cradles Henry the baby boy. Who knew we were going to have twins. The doctor must have locked the door because Tiffany Luke Calum and Michael are banging on the door trying to get in. I run over and open the door. "Are you ok we heard that you had the baby and when we got to your room you were screaming again. We were worried something was wrong" Luke frantically says I am talking to the doctor so they can't see that I'm holding Ashley. "Guys say hello to your nephew Henry" they all let out an awe. "So I was right it was a boy" Michael says "I will accept my five bucks now" he says hiding out his hand to Calum. "Also say hello to your niece Ashley" I say walking over. Calum quickly snatches his five dollars back. "Wait twins wow" Tiffany exclaims Abby hands Henry to her. A tear slowly creeps down Tiffany's cheek "he's beautiful" I hand Ashley to Abby and Tiffany hands Henry back to Abby as well. "Hey guys lets take a picture. Oh Abby do you mind if after we take the picture I post it on Twitter"  
Tiffany asks. Abby shakes her head. We take a big group pic and Tiffany first sends it to all of us and says. "How about instead of me posting it on Twitter we all post it lets take the internet by storm. We all nod and post the pic on our Twitter when I put mine up I type 'sorry we had to cut the show short but Abby needed me and look at our beautiful family two parents two babies four uncles and one aunt I am so blessed to have all that I have.' Within seconds we have millions of responses. Most of them are asking their names. 'The baby's names are Ashley and Henry some or most of you know how we determined those names' an hour passes Michael and Tiffany went out to get car seats and when they get back Abby is released from the hospital. She caries both of them out the door and to the car. She almost refused to put them in their car seats. "Ashton can we go to the concert I want Harry Niall Liam Louis and Zayn to meet them." I nod my head and we head towards the stadium.  
Harry's POV  
I'm on stage with the boys having a blast when my phone buzzes. I pull it out and I see its a text from Abby. 'Hey Ashton and I are on our way to the stadium so you can meet Ashley and Henry but can you keep the crowd quiet so the babies can sleep.' I text back "that won't be a problem see you soon." I walk over to Niall and I whisper in his ear the text Abby sent me and he brings his mic to his mouth and says in a calm voice "hey guys Abby had her baby well babies her and Ashton are on their way here so we can meet them we need you to be quiet the babies are sleeping" the crowd lowers to a murmur. My phone buzzes again. 'We're here' I run backstage to find Abby holding a baby boy and Ashton a baby girl. I guess a camera followed me because I hear a large awe behind me from the audience. "Come on come show the rest of the boys" I say as I walk out. I creep out from backstage. "Remember guys sleeping babies keep quiet" the crowd lowers from a murmur to complete silence. Abby and Ashton walk out slowly trying to shield the baby's eyes from the light. Suddenly the light on the stage dims a little. Abby walks over and hands the baby boy to Niall and Ashton hands the baby girl to me. "So tell me who is this" I say. "Come on Harry you know her name that's Ashley and that's Henry." Niall hands Henry to Zayn and I hand Ashley to Liam. We pass them around until everyone has held them. "Alright keep quiet in going to give Ashley the mic." Niall says putting the mic close to Ashley's mouth. "Sorry guys she's a little shy looks like you aren't getting a speech from this little lady." The crowd gives a quiet laugh and Niall hands Ashley to Abby and Liam who is holding Henry also hands him to Abby. "Harry put the mic to my mouth I want to say something" I walk over to Abby and put the mic to her mouth. "Hey guys thank you for being so supportive and just to let you know we have a pic of us in the hospital with the babies on Twitter if you wanna check it out Ashton and I are going to head back to the bus for some much needed sleep bye" Ashton puts his arm around Abby and they walk off stage together. "What an amazing end to an awesome show and just for those two little bundles of joy we are dedicating this last song to them" Louis says Zayn runs up to the band and they start playing little things.  
Time skip to Paris


	19. Chapter 19

Abby's POV  
Paris is beautiful it's like we have broken routine when we go out sight seeing. Ashton asked the boys to watch Ashley and Henry so we can go on a date. Then he turned to Tiffany and said. "You're really in charge" she smiles "I know" we leave and when we get in the car Ashton hands me one of his bandannas. "I need you to put that on" I wrap it around my head like Ashton does to keep his hair out of his face. "No silly over your eyes I have a surprise for you" I look at him and give him a look and I tie the bandanna behind my head covering my eyes.  
￼Time skip ten minutes  
"Are we there yet because I have to pee" he laughs. "You still have the bladder of a pregnant woman" I look over at him blindly. "What was that" he answers quickly "nothing it's just that I mean I love you" I giggle and then I feel the car stop. Ashton gets out and because I don't know where he has gone because I hear nothing for a while. Then I hear my door open and the cold air hits my skin. Ashton reaches around me and unbuckled my seatbelt. He takes both of my hands in his. He takes me up to a shop and sits me down in a very comfy seat. He then slowly takes my blindfold off. I look around. I'm in a beauty salon. Ashton places his hand on my shoulder. "We're going to do your hair and makeup for you our treat" I look up at Ashton "don't worry this is just the beginning" it takes about an hour but when they finish I look magnificent. "You look like a princess that has just stepped out of a fairytale" Ashton says stepping behind me. "Sorry love but I'm going to have to put this back on you he says holding up the white silky bandanna. He ties it loosely around my head and once again leads me to the car. A few minutes later I am being led into another shop. "Hey I'm not taking your blindfold off for this one I'll see you later bye" he kisses my cheek. "Wait where are you going" I say gripping his hand tighter so he doesn't leave me. "It's ok I'll be back I'll always come back for you" he lets go of my hand and I am left standing who knows where alone blind. "Hi ma'am I am here to help you get dressed for this special occasion." I smile and she takes my hand. "What occasion is it might I ask" I say "I'm sorry I'm not allowed to say will you please undress so we can dress you" I nod and I slowly take off my shirt leaving me in my bra my under shorts and my skirt. "Can I keep my shorts on?" I ask the woman must have been across the room. "Of course" I slip out of my skirt and stand there in the cold air. The next thing I know a dress is being pulled over my head. Then it feels like another dress is being pulled over my head on top of the other. "This dress is heavy" I say the woman lets out a little snicker. The bell at the front of the shop rings and the woman getting me into this dress goes to get it. "Here she is" there are a few oohs and aahs before someone takes one of my hands. "Abby" the voice is familiar "Ashton" the person holding my hand laughs. "No it's Michael and Luke and Calum." What are they doing here. "Where are the babies I left you three idiots with them" someone takes my other hand. "It's ok I have them the boys forgot to tell you that I'm here with Henry and Ashley." I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey we're here to take you to Ashton and we were told we aren't allowed to take off your blindfold."I smile and they lead me out of the room. We walk for some time. And when we stop I hear a ding like I'm in an elevator then we walk for about a minute or two and we stop again. It smells amazing up here. Then out of the blue I hear wedding bells. "Who's wedding are we at" they turn me a little and then I feel someone start undoing the blindfold. It falls to the ground and I am looking at a beautiful wedding scene but no guests. Then I feel a breeze hit my neck. I turn around to see all the boys dressed in suits even Henry and Ashley and Tiffany are in beautiful baby blue gowns. I walk in between them and to a railing. I look around I have a beautiful view of the city but I have no idea where I am. I then look up and I see the Eiffel Tower. "Guys who has enough money to have a wedding on the Eiffel Tower" Luke turns me around and leads me to the spot I was at when my blindfold was taken off. I was paying attention tony babies when I look up and I see Ashton at the alter. "Yours" he must his arm around mine and we start to walk the wedding bells still ringing. "You said I was always like a brother to you so I have the honor of walking you down the isle." I look over at him and smile "thank you" when I get up to the alter Ashton takes my hand and all of the boys including Henry go over to Ashton's side and Ashley and Tiffany walk to my side. I smile at Ashton. "We gather here today...." Well you guys don't want to hear that part. After the wedding while we were cutting the cake. "You are now Mrs. Irwin on the same day and hour you were my girlfriend and my fiancé." I smile and wipe some icing on his nose. He smiles and does the same.  
Time skip time  
Ashton and I have been happily married for seven years now. His music career is still going strong. We now have three children Ashley Henry and the newest baby of three months Alexandra or Alex for short. Michael proposed to Lacy after two years of dating and are now happily married as well. Tiffany was diagnosed with breast cancer and died a year ago. Luke is still devastated at the event. And Calum well he is the best uncle ever there is no doubt Henry and Ashley like him most. Don't tell Luke or Michael. And we lived happily ever after. Wait this isn't a fairytale whatever it's true tho.


End file.
